Black and White
by Dusty Secrets
Summary: The different viewpoints and perspectives of Severus Snape, Argus Filch, and Draco Malfoy. It takes place in The Order of the Pheonix. Professor Snape struggles with the death of Lily through nightmares. Argus Filch seems to develop feelings for the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge. Draco Malfoy seems to unwillingly develop a crush on Hermione Granger.
1. Snape's Nightmare

Chapter 1- Snape's Nightmare

His eyes enlightened at the beauty and elegance of Lily Evans. Not even the darkest Slytherin grabbed the attention of Severus Snape. There was something about that long, wavy, red hair and emerald eyes that transformed even his true misery from the neglect from the daily bullying he faced into a renewed feeling of pure joy.

"Having a nice day Miss Evans?" Severus asked Lily as she approached him sitting under an oak tree.

"Of course, how about you Severus?" She asked, smiling. He thought for a moment. Honestly he hadn't had the best day, for that morning he received a 'toilet twerlie' from those horrid Gryffindoors, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a few others. However, not wanting to have Lily feel sorry for him, he simply replied, "My day has been fine, thanks."

She smiled, then took a seat next to him under the tree. It was spring of 1975 and it was warm and quite comfortable outdoors. Severus had just begun reading a play of _Shakespeare's_, after finishing studying an entry from his potions book for the final exam.

A few minutes passed before Lily had asked something unexpected, and displeasing to Severus. "So I think this guy in my house, James, likes me. I think I might like him too, but I heard he's a bit of a bully, and I wouldn't go out with a bully. Yet, I suppose if he turns out to be nice, I might consider befriending him. Do you think I should get to know him?" She asked, innocently.

Severus didn't know how to respond. He despised James Potter more than his own father. He didn't want to hurt Lily's feelings however, so he decided to answer her in a calm, yet suitable way in his viewpoint.

"I think you should probably not Lily." He answered, seeming to disappoint and confuse her a bit.

"Are you sure? Why not?" She asked. He thought fast. He didn't want to tell her exactly what James did to him day in and day out, but it would offend him greatly if she hung around such a moron.

"Well, because Lily, he's not the nicest person to befriend, and I believe he does bully, rather ominously in fact." He told her. She didn't say anything more.

* * *

As time went by it seemed as if Lily had 'ignored' Severus's warning about James, for she couldn't help but grow an attachment to him. As he matured he came to grow into a nicer, more genial being. He was beyond the bullying, and his care for Lily was far more valuable to him than gaining entertainment from torturing some innocent nerd.

After an incident where Lily tried helping Severus from a severe bullying from James Potter and some other Gryffindoors, his fury and anger towards her pushed him to call her a mudblood. Their friendship had inevitably ended after that.

* * *

After James and Lily's 7th year at Hogwarts, they almost immediately got married, to Severus's great dislike. For he had come to fall in love with Lily Evans, and had strongly hoped to take her hand in marriage after graduating. However, it wasn't just the fact that Lily couldn't seem to forgive Severus after the 'mudblood' incident, but his deep and seemingly obsessive interest in the dark arts had been unappealing to her.

Severus could barely consume the fact that his mortal enemy and his true and only love had been together. The stress was too much to bare without some kind of distraction, or hobby to forget about them. He decided that his love for the dark arts was strong enough to become a follower and worshipper of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. After all, it was what the other Slytherins were getting into, so Severus at the time saw no harm in taking part in this activity.

Regret and fear took over Severus after making the mistake of his life. After telling Voldemort about 'the prophecy' which happened to involve the Potter family, Lily, James, and their baby, Harry, Severus had come to realize that Lily was to be killed in the process. He had no choice but to turn to Dumbledore, in order to attempt to keep the Potters' safe.

Unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore had failed to provide true protection for the Potters, and Lily and James were killed on the night of October 31, 1981. Lily's protective love charm over her son had saved him, only resulting in the Dark Lord's ability to leave a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Severus had shown up not too long after Voldemort had left, to his despair finding the dead Lily. He'd always hold her in his arms and sob hardly over her death before he'd wake up.

It was as if the betrothal and death of Lily haunted him so much, it repeated over and over in his sleep. He'd always wake up covered in sweat, and relief that the nightmare had ended.


	2. Welcoming Umbridge

Chapter 2- Welcoming Umbridge

Summer break had come to end. The students aboarded the Hogwarts Express and prepared for another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

If there was one person to despise returning to Hogwarts the most, it was Draco Malfoy. However, it did resolve in some relief, from his bickering father and unconfident mother all summer. He took a seat in his usual booth, along with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. He looked out the window and exhaled, hoping the school year would go by faster than the other ones did.

'_Bloody Hogwarts. Bloody father, always telling me how I'm not perfect enough. Pff, I'll show him, this year I'll get better grades than that mudblood, Granger.' _He thought to himself, in a not so great mood.

"How was your holiday Malfoy?" His boisterous, large and jolly friend Crabbe asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Typical. Just my father's Death Eater nonsense and rantings about how 'glorious' the Dark Lord is." Draco inquired.

"Oh, same at my place." Crabbe responded, as the train took off.

* * *

Draco's mood worsened when the train arrived to Hogwarts. _'Another fantasic year at Hellwarts.' _He muttered to himself as he walked to The Great Hall with his friends. Of course Crabbe was only interested in the beginning of the year feast, and Goyle seemed to be excited to meet up with his death eater friends.

Draco took a seat at the Slytherin table, bored out of his mind, watching the first years get sorted, then the welcoming of yet another new defense against the dark arts teacher. _'I cant wait to see what's going to happen to this one.' _He thought.

He dozed out of Dumbledore's boring welcoming speech, but seemed to be alerted when Umbridge had interrupted his speech, so she could state her 'blessings' to the school.

_"Hello fellow students of Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I am Professor Dolores Umbridge, your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. It's so nice to see all of your bright, happy faces smiling up at me." _She proclaimed happily.

Draco glanced around the room at peoples' expressions, no one seemed 'bright and happy.' For what she said was an understatement.

_"I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."_

'Oh bother.' He scuffed.

_"The ministry of magic takes no greater concern than the students learning experience and education. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, I'm afraid progress must be discouraged. I shall prohibit certain practices that aren't vital to your learning." _She finished, with an odd giggle at the end before taking her seat.

"Looks like this year's going to be worse than we thought." Crabbe stated, then stuffed a biscuit into his mouth. Draco nodded, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"So did you hear about what happened to Potter recently?" Goyle asked Draco.

"Yeah, he got in trouble with the Order for under aged magic, didn't he?" Draco asked.

"Ha ha, yeah. Judging his personality it seems like he'd know better." he repiled.

Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table at Harry. He scowled at the fact that Potter was able to get away with such a ridiculous act.

_'Stupid Potter. He can get away with anything with old Dumbledore at his side. Pssh.' _He thought angrily.

Then he looked over at Hermione sitting next to Harry. He hated her just as much as he did Harry. With the plain brown wavy hair, and ridiculous amount of pride and intellegence, not to mention the fact that she was a muggle-born. Malfoy couldn't find anything nice about her. She was nothing but rotten uselessness to Draco, and wished that she and the rest of that 'Golden Trio' could fall into the hands of Voldemort.

He then looked over at Neville Longbottom, who looked vulnerable and bound for a roughhousing. Crabbe and Goyle noticed Draco's smirk, and knew what that meant.

"How shall we tortment Longbottom this year?" Goyle asked, in a dark, sadistic tone.

Draco thought for a moment, just how would he be making Neville's life miserable? He knew all the wedgies, nookies, twerlies, and indian burns over the years hadn't been quite enough to satify his entertainment. Draco was dark, heinous, and cruel, like his father. He got his kicks from messing around with the less fortunate.

"I'm not sure yet, we should think on it gentlemen." Draco replied, as the three of them smirked at their cruel intentions.

* * *

The students really got a proper taste of the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Profesor Umbridge. On the outside she looked like a sweet, middle aged woman, dressed in all pink, not willing to hurt a fly, but on the inside she was a cruel, strict and vile woman. She would fight to the death just to have things go her way, as the students learn not too long after her arrival.

The Slytherin's seemed able to accept and understand her bitchy persona, true surprise there. On the first day in DATDA class, Umbridge presented herself to the class. She didn't talk about herself, like where she was from or if she had any pets. Instead she flat out stated her restrictions and punishments that followed breaking them. She didn't seem to care for teaching the students how to actually defend themselves against the dark forces, since she didn't believe that the Dark Lord had really returned. Harry Potter of course felt it very important for him and his allies to know how to protect themselves from evil.

"Professor, don't you think we should take higher precautions and learn how to defend ourselves from you know who?" Harry asked, standing up.

"Why no silly boy, that won't be necessary. The Dark Lord is gone and gone for good." She exclaimed confidently.

Harry was shocked at her ignorance. "What? You're joking right? Voldemort has returned! We must be prepared to defend ourselves otherwise we'll all,..."

"Enough!" Umbridge interrupted. "You nor anyone else in this room has the right to lie. I will see tonight at 7:00 for detention in my office."

Harry was frustrated beyond belief, but continuing the argument would do no good, so he took a seat and carried on with his work.

"Potter sure has gotten some nerve over the summer hasn't he Malfoy?" Crabbe asked.

Draco was still a bit dumbfounded by Harry's audacity. "Oh, yeah looks like it." He replied.

* * *

Draco's next class was potions with Professor Snape. He wasn't sure why, but he was his favorite teacher. It was something about the bold, dark personality and rudeness torwards his peers that amused Draco.

Unfortunately Hermione and Weasel boy were in that class as well. _'Great. It was swell enough having Pothead in my first period. Now mudblood and Weasel? Bloody great luck.'_ He thought to himself, resting his head in his hands and rolling his eyes as Snape went over his restrictions and policies.

Draco strongly disagreed with the Professor's seating arrangments. He had to sit next to Ron Weasley and across from Hermione. He disliked it so much he picked up the nerve to protest about it.

"Professor, I would like you to make a slight change to your seating arrangements. Could you move Granger and Weasel across the room?" He asked, trying to be as polite as possible towards the strict Professor.

"No Mister Malfoy. I'm not going to make adjustments to my chart just to satify your needs. Now take a seat." Snape told him harshly.

"But Prof..."

"No! Now take a seat before I deduct points."

He hesitantly took a seat. Hermione glared at him for being so rude already. "Mudblood." He muttered, leaving Hermione to roll her eyes and begin the notes on how to make Wolfsbane potion.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Draco and his gang were wandering the halls, randomly throwing rude comments at first years, nerds, and muggleborns. They happened to run into Argus Filch, for once he didn't look angry, in fact, he had been looking for the boys.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, I'd like a word with you all." Filch muttered, his creepy tone frightened the three of them a bit. He brought them to an isolated hallway and began a deal.

"Alright. I'd like the three of to take part in a deal involving helping Professor Umbridge make sure all students follow her orders and wishes."

The three of them were a bit confused at his words. Of course they weren't going to take part in any of this until they heard what the 'deal' was.

"And what's in it for us?" Draco confidently asked.

Filch leaned in closer to the boys, a bit too close for comfort.

"I'll find a way to multiply your house points at the end of the year." He whispered, still not convincing the Slytherins.

"And?" Draco muttered.

"And I'll write all of your essays." He added, disappointed.

The three looked at each other, then grinned and nodded.

"Alright Mr. Filch. We're in." Draco stated.

"Excellent." Argus quoted, then went on his way.


	3. Argus, in love?

Chapter 3- Argus, in love?

He'd always watch Dolores Umbridge teach her classes in his spare time. Of course he wouldn't let her catch him stalk her at the doorway, he'd either only peer in at her when she wasn't looking, or he'd use his grandpa's old invisibility cloak, that was falling apart. Honestly, he had never really had feelings for another, and no one had most certainly ever had feelings for him. Not only was it the fact that he had the worst sex appeal in Hogwarts history, aside from Peter Pettigrew, but his nastiness and harsh anguish towards others was nothing to smile about.

He first took note of these sudden feelings towards her the first time he met her. It was something about those twinkling eyes and tight updo that attracted him to her. Not to mention she had enough curves for five women, at least. Perhaps it's her very stong liking for the color pink, and sugary chamomile tea. After all, they say opposites attract.

Argus was more than honored to help her with disiplining the students. Nothing favored him more; and allie was just what he needed when it came to such a task. Before then he usually struggled getting the students to follow orders.

"He's just the caretaker." They'd say and continue their misbehaving.

"Damn cruel children." He would always mutter.

The only true friend he had was his beloved feline, Mrs. Norris. She provided comfort, someone to curl up to at night, and occasionally someone to talk to when he was lonely enough. Although he loved Mrs. Norris dearly, he was excited to uptain a frienship with an actually person, better yet, a lady.

He looked forward to their daily meetings, even though they were only discussions about how the plans were going, he'd still have confidence that it would turn into something deeper later on.

Argus would always leave their meetings thinking, _'I wonder if she enjoys my presence. What if she doesn't? What if she's just using me? Get ahold of yourself man! I have better things to do than be thinking about this.'_

One day he got so dazed up in his anxious thoughts that he ran into Professor Flitwick, nearly kicking him to the floor, he was only two feet tall after all.

"My apologies Professor." Argus told Flitwick, although he was so kind that it was hardly necessary.

"Not at all, not at all, Argus. It wasn't nearly as painful as the time Mr. Hagrid stumbled into me...Took a rather long time to recover from that one." Flitwick responded, leaving Filch to wonder just how painful getting a size 30 to the face at 40 miles an hour would be, especially for a dwarf.

"Right then, Have a nice day Professor." Argus inquired, then walked off.

* * *

Argus, Dolores, and the three Slytherins' had a great time having the school in their control. Well, particularily just Umbridge's control. After her cruel method of punishment towards the students, 'inscipting a sentence of some sort into their wrists,' the students came to stay out of trouble at all costs, and the staff remained alert.

Even Dumbledore came to greatly dislike the new DATDA teacher. He paced back and forth in his office on a chilly October day, in there were Professor McGonagol and Professor Trelawney. There had just been an incident where Dolores tried getting Sybis Trelawney fired. As Sybis sat down sobbing along with Minerva patting her on the back, Albus was still trying to clear his mind.

"Albus, we must do something about her! How much longer are we going to sit around and let her destroy the school?" Minerva asked, frustrated.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do Minerva. The Order is on her side, there is nothing I can do to debate against them." Dumbledore replied, just as frustrated as her.

Sybis got up and left, still clutching a bunch of tissues up to her face. Minerva sighed and looked back at Albus.

"Very well Albus. If there is surely nothing you can do." She told him, then left.

* * *

"Hey Harry, I thought up a name for Umbridge." Ron Weasley told Harry.

Harry smiled, knowing it would be something funny. "What is it?" He asked, as some Gryffindors gathered around Ron, curious to know.

"Umbitch." Ron stated, giggling. The Gryffindors laughed.

"Good one mate." Seamus Finnagon told him.

"Yeah, but we'll have to be careful not to call her that by accident, then again, I suppose it wouldn't really be an 'accident." Ron quoted. The other Gryffindors agreed.

Meanwhile over at the Slytherin table Draco was bragging about his deal with Argus Filch.

"I got the old greaser to multiply our house points at the end of the year, and he's writing Crabbe's, Goyle's, and my essays." He proclaimed proudly.

"Are you sure about the essays part? You don't seriously want Argus Filch to write your papers do you? I heard the man didn't make it past his third year here." Blaise Zabini stated, leaving Draco to really consider that thought.

"Oh, I think you're right mate, I better change the deal up a bit the next time I meet him." Draco responded, feeling stupid that he'd let a dolt like Filch write his papers. He'd surely fail if that happened.

* * *

After the latest meeting with Professor Umbridge and Filch, Draco decided to bring up the change he was willing to make along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"The three of us have decided that we would like something else over you writing our essay's Mr. Filch." Draco told him.

"Was there a specific reason you three decided to scratch that plan? It seems like I'd be lightening your homework load by writing them." Filch responded, confused.

The boys looked at each other and thought for a moment, they didn't really have the courage to tell him that he didn't quite have the knowledge of a fifth year, so they gave him a 'Hufflepuff' like excuse.

"Yes, we decided that we should be more responsible and do the work ourselves." Draco stated, actually seeming to relieve Filch.

"Oh, that's not what I'd expect to hear from a bunch of Slytherins, but it's nice you young men are taking some responsibility. Alright, what do you want instead?" He asked.

The three smiled and Draco stated their earlier agreement. "All the alcohol we'd like, including beer, wine, whiskey,..."

"And margaritas!" Crabbe interrupted, throwing off the group a bit.

"Margaritas are a chick drink Crabbe." Draco muttered in a rude tone, embarrassing Crabbe a bit.

"Oh, well I guess the whiskey sounds fine then." He quietly stated.

Argus was shocked by their request. Not only would he get into major trouble for giving alcohol to minors, but he'd also feel guilty for their hangovers.

"Um, are you sure about that boys? You're all a bit young to be drinking, don't you think?" Filch asked, figuring that wasn't a convincing statement.

Draco and his friends sneered at his ridiculousness. "Pff, of course we're sure. What Slytherin doesn't have a drink here and there?" Draco protested, leaving Filch to sigh and give in.

"Fine, now run along. I've got things to do." He muttered.

The Slytherins walked off, glad that it was so simple to make Filch give in so easily.

_'Oh, their rewards surley won't be free. I'm going to work their little asses off with the helping out my delightful Dolores.' _He thought to himself and grinned.

* * *

"Mr. Filch, may I have a word with you please?" Professor Umbridge asked Argus as she caught him in the hallway in the late afternoon.

He froze. _'Did she just call for me? I wonder what she wants...' _He wondered excited.

"Yes Madam?" He replied approaching her.

"I'm very proud of your hard work keeping those horrid students behaving properly. How should I reward you?" She asked, exciting him greatly.

_'A kiss would be nice.' _He thought to himself, of course not saying it aloud.

"No need to reward me Miss Umbridge. I take great pleasure in helping you out, and that to me is already quite rewarding." He responded, knowing that would highten his gentleman like characteristics.

"Very well Mr. Filch, have a delightful evening." She stated.

"You as well Dolores." Filch stated, then going back to his dorm with a smile so large it hurt.

_'I'll be having lovely dreams tonight.' _He thought.


	4. Dreams

Chapter 4- Dreams

There were some days when Severus Snape just didn't want to fall asleep, for too much of the time he had a dream about Lily Potter. He'd either have a horrifying nightmare about her death, or on lucky days he'd have a good dream about her, in which she would be his wife.

He had a particularly bad day in mid-October. He knew that usually resulted in a vengeance that night. He was exhausted however. He had spent the day giving out detentions and watching students mess up their potions horribly, especially Neville Longbottom. That day the students were to make _Potion de guerison_, which was French for 'Potion of healing.' It was a bit of a complicated brew, but when following the instructions carefully, one is capable of accomplishing it, but of course not Longbottom. He had somehow put a few of the wrong ingredients into it. He had made a very deadly potion, commonly called, _Potion de grave maladie. _

"This just isn't my class." He said as the Professor deducted house points as well as assignment points.

_'Arrogant dumbfounded Longbottom. Always messing up, no wonder so many students bother him non-stop. The confused child deserves it.' _Snape scolded at himself silently, just before falling asleep.

* * *

_He was holding Lily's hand and heading to their Muggle Studies class. Lily had practically aced that class, after all, her family was all muggle born, so everything she was learning was already very common to her. It wasn't quite as basic for Severus. He grew up with a mostly pure-blooded family, so the objects, technology, and muggle substances discussed were all unique and new to him._

_"The oven and television seem interesting." He told Lily after class._

_"Yeah, the television is quite entertaining when one is bored." She responded. That had been their final class for the day, so they were heading outside to their favorite spot under a willow tree. They were 14 at this point, and Severus was positive that he had feelings for her. He loved her features, the long and wavy ginger locks and the light green eyes. Her personality was highly favored as well. She was very genial towards everyone, even the stuck up and cold Slytherins. She was very intelligent, acing every class, including the highly difficult Advanced Transfigurations class. She was brave and courageous. There were just so many amazing things he could see in her._

_"Lovely day isn't it Severus?" She asked him, likely to make conversation when he had his nose in another book, this time Hamlet. _

_"Oh, yes it is quite nice out Lily." He responded, looking into her emerald eyes. He almost wanted to tell her how attracted to her he was, but he couldn't pick up the confidence to, not yet._

_"Reading Shakespeare again Sevy?" She asked him, looking at the pages with mature and intelligent writings._

_"Yes, I really favor his work." He responded._

_"Ha ha, you're such a nerd." Lily told him, in a non-offensive way, giggling in fact._

_"And you're such a beauty." He responded, then suddenly thinking he shouldn't have. He continued reading his novel, embarrassed._

_"Why thank you Sevy. You're not bad looking yourself, quite mysterious and charming in fact." She responded happily, and then to his surprise kissed his cheek._

He woke up, highly disappointed that it was only another false dream.

_'Damn. Why is it that the good ones are always false?' _He thought to himself, and then fell back asleep. Lily didn't appear in the next one, just previous bully encounters that shook his nerves at the vividness.

He went to class the next day in a rotten mood. The Marauders had been tormenting him in his sleep all night. It was almost like he could feel the throbbing on his head from the nookies he had received, or the severe embarrassment from having his underwear revealed to everyone, even his hair felt like it had been harshly twisted and pulled from receiving a twirlie.

"Take your seats and keep silent while I explain today's lesson. Perhaps I'll make it a bit simpler so that even Mister Longbottom won't mess it up." He stated, turning most of his attention to the poor and insecure Gryffindor.

He had them make Pigmentus Fleshle, a potion that can change the color of the skin of its consumer for two hours at the most. "Also, to make sure that all of you make this brew accurately, I'd like you all to drink a vile of your brew and wait a few minutes for it to take effect. If your skin does not change color, then I will know that the potion was made incorrectly, and you will receive a low grade." He stated, grabbing the full attention of all of his peers.

"Alright, you shall begin." He added after a few moments.

Everything was going alright. Even Neville seemed to be doing the procedure correctly. Severus relaxed in his seat, trying to forget about last night's dream, not the Lily one of course, but the Marauder's one.

_'To the deep firey pits of hell to that James Potter, and his foul allies. That coward never stood up against me on his own. He'd always have Black and Lupin for backup. Just once I wish that filthy jerk could come back from the dead, just to have a quick tangle with me, not including his backup, just him and I, fighting to the death. Yes, I know I'd win, my sharp knuckled would pierce his inglorious face. My massive variety of spells, incantations, and curses would scar him greatly. He wouldn't stand a chance. Oh, how I should've fought for Lillian, he didn't deserve her, I did. Hell, I could've brought down that bastard easily. I could've put him under an imperious curse and made him cheat on her, then she would've surely left him for me.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by Neville asking to use the facilities.

"Not until you finish your elixir Mister Longbottom." He told him.

"But Profess…"

"I believe I said no Mister Longbottom. Now go finish your brew." He replied harshly. Neville frowned and went back to his table.

Severus scowled at Neville's audacity to dare question him before he was done with his assignment. He picked up that day's _Daily Profit _and began reading what ridiculous thing Rita Skeeter had to say that day.

_ The Daily Profit- Affairs in the Order?_

_ By: Rita Skeeter_

_ 'I'm afraid the title is no joke citizens of the Wizarding World. Shockingly it has come to my attention that Gillian Landlocket and Porfolious Yord were caught in one of the Order's meeting rooms snogging up a storm. Both members are married, and not to each other. Both members seemed to deny such an occurrence at first, but later Porfolious admitted that he was under an imperious curse, placed by Landlocket herself. Well, isn't this interesting…'_

'Not at all.' Severus thought to himself. He put down the 'Pointless Profit' and went around the room to see how the students were doing with their potions. Some of the students already had a new skin color, like orange or blue. He walked over to Neville's table to see if he was doing any good.

"I see you're done with the potion Mister Longbottom. Drink it." Severus told him sternly.

"Um, yes I am Professor, but…"

"Longbottom, the assignment was to make a Pigmentus Fleshle potion and then drink it afterwards to make sure you've done it correctly. Now drink it or you will fail yet another potion assessment." He ordered.

Neville stared at his brew, looking nervous and unwilling to drink it. Imagine how much more the poor kid would get bullied with blue or purple skin, even if it was only for a couple hours.

He slowly dipped his vile into the lukewarm potion and filled it only halfway. He looked at the Professor again, who was glaring at him. _'Okay Neville, just close your eyes and drink it fast.' _He silently whispered.

He drank it, feeling relieved that the pressure had ended. "There Professor, I believe I will be passing todays assign…"

Warts started popping up all over his body, and his skin hadn't changed color at all. Snape shook his head, knowing that Neville would've screwed up somehow, and he did.

"Bloody toad stools." Neville muttered, as Snape gave Neville an F in his grade book.

* * *

Severus climbed into his bed that night at 11:00, hoping that night would result in dreams of bliss and happiness with Lily Potter, or as he put it in his slumber, Lily Evans.

_They were 19 and to Severus's great pride Lily had left James, for unidentified reasons. Severus was in Spinners End and he was headed for Lily's house to give her a bouquet of roses. He was confident that he'd win her heart. _

_He knocked on her door, wondering what he was going to say to her. 'Perhaps, hello Lily, I apologize for your departure, I'm here for you if you need anything.' He thought. Then her mother opened the door._

_"May I help you?" She asked, as Severus couldn't help but notice the close resemblance she had of Lily._

_"Um, yes, I'm here to see your daughter." He stated shyly._

_"Alright, Petunia! A young man is here to see you dear." She yelled, shocking Severus that she thought he was talking about her horrible sister._

_Before he could correct her, Petunia showed up at the door. Once she noticed that the man at the door wasn't her fat and boisterous fiancé, Vernon, she frowned and glared at Severus._

_"Ew, what is Snivillus doing here mother?" She protested harshly._

_Severus sneered at her rudeness._

_"I wasn't here to see you, foul bitch. I'm here to see your lovely sister, Lily." He mustered back._

_Lily suddenly showed up at the door, shoving her sister aside._

_"Severus? What are you doing here?" She asked innocently._

_He handed her the flowers and told her that he was there for her. He then asked her out._

_"Oh, Severus, these roses are lovely. Yes, I'll accept the date offer." She said, smiling._

_Her sister looked appalled, and a bit disgusted by her response._

_"What? You're going to date this gothic freak?" She asked, rudely._

_Lily glared at her sister._

_"Yes, Petunia. Now go away and call that pig boyfriend of yours." She responded, smirking._

_She glared at both of them, then walked off._

_Lily leaned in and kissed Severus's forehead._

This time Severus woke up with a smile on his face. _'False, yet glorious.' _He thought.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks to those of you following the story, I try to fit the characters personalities and quotes to the way they are in the books/movies. I've got some unexpected twists coming up in a few chapters. Feel free to write a review if you have any opinions/ideas for the upcoming chapters :) ~


	5. Fatal Attraction

Chapter 5- Fatal Attraction

It was November. The guys of Gryffindor and Slytherin houses were thrilled about the upcoming Quidditch season, while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were more concerned with their school work than a sport involving brooms and snitches.

The Slytherin girls were gossiping about how sexy Professor Snape is, while the guys of the Slytherin table scowled at that consideration. Draco Malfoy, who had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, decided to throw in his point of view on Snape.

"Pfft. Please, Professor Snape, hot? I've seen dogs with better sex appeals than him, don't you agree Pansy?" He asked, half rhetorically and half serious. When she doesn't answer, he gets a bit concerned.

"Ahem, Pansy, I asked you a question." He stated, as she continued reading her potions book. He repeated the question, and she still refused to answer.

"Pansy, do you think that Snape's hot?" He asked, now a bit paranoid. This was a Malfoy after all, and the Malfoy's always wanted their way, that included getting answers to their questions.

"Um, I have to use the restroom." Pansy said, then stood up, still not answering his question. He grabbed her arm and screeched, "I will get an answer Pansy!"

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked off to the facilities. He followed her, just feet behind, demanding an answer. He even followed her into the girls' bathroom. She ran into a stall and closed the door and locked it.

"So you think I'm going to give up and go back to the Great Hall? Well I won't! Not until I get an answer!" He yelled, as other girls in there were glaring at him.

"Go away Draco!" Pansy protested.

"I'm not moving until you answer my bloody…"

A toilet flushed and Professor McGonagall came out of her stall, glaring at Draco.

"Mister Malfoy! Just what in Godrick's name are you doing in the girls' laboratory?" She mustered, confused.

"Oh, I was just, oh forget it!" he yelled at both Pansy and McGonagall.

"Mister Malfoy, I have no choice but to deduct 20 points from Slytherin as well as give you a detention."

"But…"

"No but's. Be in my office tonight at 9:00."

He stormed out of the bathroom, furiously.

* * *

Draco was a very dark mood in his first period, Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was mostly over the fact that Pansy most likely had a crush on Snape just like the other Slytherin girls. Now he was agitated over getting points deducted from his house, and that detention with his least favorite teacher, Professor McGonagall.

_'Ugh bloody hell. It's only first period and my day's already terrible.' _He thought angrily. The students were to write an essay in class that day about the Patronus charm, with specific detail and analysis. Draco realized that he left his quill on a desk in his dorm the previous night while doing homework. Draco never forgot his quill. He knew that Professor Umbridge wouldn't be generous enough to give him one, then again, she might've been more than generous to, but he didn't want to look like a dolt. Neville Longbottom was a seat ahead of him, so he figured he could ask him for a quill, since being the nerd he was, he was always loaded with them.

"Ahem, Longbottom, give me one of your quills, I forgot mine." He whispered.

"Uh, too bad Malfoy. Perhaps if you didn't put Veritaserum in my pumpkin juice, forcing me to tell everyone about my bed wetting problem, then I would be kind enough to lend you one." Neville replied, confidently for once.

Draco of course did not except that answer. "You better lend me one otherwise you can plan on much more Veritaserum and plenty of other elixirs in your beverages Longass." He growled back.

Draco's harshness convinced Neville to hand over a quill. Of course he didn't thank him for it.

* * *

He had potions class next. Unfortunately for him, Snape paired him up with Hermione Granger. This just wouldn't do.

"Professor, there is no way in hell that I'm going to work with mudblood-Granger!" he protested, embarrassing Hermione.

"Shut your trap Malfoy! You're such a moron!" She yelled back at him.

"Enough you two. 30 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger and 10 from Slytherin, Mister Malfoy. Now you will set aside your differences and work together for today's assignment." Snape scowled.

Hermione glared at Draco, she hated him as much as he did her.

"Let's get this over with, mudblood." Draco muttered angrily.

Hermione was more motivated and eager when it came to making potions, so all Draco really had do was stand by and hand her the ingredients for the brew.

"Hand me 5 ounces of Brimwood oak pieces." She asked, remaining calm.

"A 'please' wouldn't hurt, would it Granger?" Draco asked, rudely.

"Just do it, please." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"That's better." He said, handing her the Brimwood.

As she was stirring the potion, Draco couldn't help but notice her hair was no longer the frizzy, unconditioned mess it used to be. It was just below shoulder length, with some ringlet's and waves. She was wearing light pink eyeshadow, with eyeliner very lightly drawn on her lower eyelids, although she wasn't wearing nearly the amount of makeup the others girls did, she was still beautiful, as if she didn't even need to enhance her looks with makeup.

_'Mudblood, pretty? Not a chance! I must've had too much of Filch's wine last night…' _Draco thought, surprising himself that he was even able to look at Hermione.

"Swey powder?" She asked. Draco was waiting for her to add something to the end of that sentence.

She rolled her eyes again. "Please?" She asked.

He handed it to her, with more force than necessary. He was just pissed because he had to work with the mudblood. He glanced at the clock. Class wasn't even half way over.

_'Bloody hell.'_ He muttered to himself. At least they'd be passing the assignment with flying colors, for being the smartest people in the class, or year to be more accurate. He sat on his stool, bored as ever, just watching the clock tick away, and waiting for Granger to say what was needed next.

For some reason he decided to take his eyes off the clock, and direct them to Hermione. He felt like he almost wanted to.

_'Well, I've got to say, the bitch has a figure.' _He thought, then shaking his head at the ridiculousness.

_'Snap out of it! This is mudblood Granger here! The pathetic, buck-toothed, shame on the society. A peasant to the Wizarding World, who had the nerve to throw a punch at me third year! I hate this piece of…'_

"Yimes solution?" She chimed in, almost enlightening his ears.

* * *

Draco was in absolutely no mood for detention that night. He scuffed over to McGonagall's office at 9:00 that night, and brought along some homework to work on.

"Good evening Mister Malfoy, won't you take a seat?" The Professor asked Draco.

"Now, you are to stay here until 11:00, alright? You may work on homework during that time." She added, then taking a seat at her desk.

He plopped down into his desk, and pulled out his books, quill, and parchment, and began his work. At least now he had plenty of time to think to himself. Oddly, he couldn't seem to get his thoughts of Hermione out of his head.

_'Filthy blooded git. Why was Snape stupid enough to partner us up together like that? He knows I hate her with all of my heart and soul. What the bloody hell was going through that man's mind? At least he took away twenty more points on her house than mine, now that's what I call unequal justice.'_

His thoughts continued to disrupt his work. Whether they were good thoughts, or bad thoughts, there was still only one thing on his mind.

_'Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Why can't I get that bloody name out of my head? This is ridiculous! That thing is a waste of time, energy, and space, most importantly for my thoughts! She doesn't deserve my consideration!'_

He fought to quite daydreaming and concentrate on his work. After about a half an hour, he was able to indulge himself into chapter 12 of his potions book, until McGonagall decided to say something.

"So Mister Malfoy, might I ask you why you were in the females' restroom to begin with?" She asked. He didn't want to give her the silly excuse, so he made up a lie.

"Well, I honestly thought I was in the men's room Professor." He replied, hoping that would be convincing enough.

"Really? That's something I'd expect to hear from Mister Longbottom. Anyways, didn't you notice the other ladies in there?" She asked, confused by his original answer.

"Yeah, I'm telling the truth Professor." He mustered back.

"Hmm, alright. It seemed as though you were having an argument with Miss Parkinson in there. Care to tell me about it?" She asked, not seeming irritated, just as bothered by the dead silence as he was.

"No, it was nothing."

"Fine, perhaps I'll just ask her myself, she'll likely tell me…"

"Fine! I asked her a question, and she refused to answer!" He yelled back, then becoming silent.

"Well, what on earth was the argument about? It seemed serious."

"You wouldn't like to know."

Minerva looked very interested, her eyes were sincere, and almost innocent looking.

"Oh, but I would Draco." She replied.

Draco sighed, wondering how he was going to word what had happened.

"So this morning at breakfast some of the girls at my table were talking about how 'sexy' Professor Snape is, so my friends and I laughed about it, and I asked Pansy if she thought that was ridiculous. She didn't answer me so I asked her again, and I still didn't get an answer, so I followed her into the bloody girls' room and tried to make her fess up."

Minerva blushed a bit, and then smiled. "Oh, that wasn't quite what I had expected for an answer." She stated quietly.

_'Of course not you stupid old bitch…' _He thought to himself.

* * *

Getting back to his dorm that night was relieving. To add to his already bad luck he had received quite enough of that day, he ran into Hermione, who was exiting the library.

"Watch it mudblood." He mustered angrily.

"You watch it Draco!" She yelled back, then speeding off.

_'She's never called me by my first name before…' _He thought, more confused than angry.

When he got to his room he threw himself onto his bed, pulling his shoes off. He was more exhausted than he had been in a long while.

"You alright mate?" Goyle asked him, noticing he was frustrated.

"I had a bloody horrible day man, so let me get some damn shut eye for Merlin's sake." He responded, along with a yawn.

"Alright mate, if you say so." He replied, as Draco drifted into slumber.

* * *

_It was around 10:00 at night; Draco was in Filch's dorm with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise, who had agreed to join the Umbridge troop, likely for the free booze._ _Filch was telling the Slytherins about funny stories and misadventures of his past. Draco was drinking tequila, Goyle, Jack Daniels, Blaise wine, and Crabbe had convinced Filch to get him margaritas._

_Suddenly Draco realized that he left his notes that he needed to study for in his charms class. The test was the next day, and it was bound to be difficult due to the lectures following it that past week._

_"Excuse me gentlemen, I left my notes in charms, I'll be right back." Draco stated, as he staggered up, a bit hung-over. He departed the room, and headed for his charms class._

_When he got there the teacher had not been in the room, but guess who was?_

_"What are you doing here mudblood?" Draco asked, in a both confused and rude tone._

_"I left my notes here you daft jerk. I was just leaving." She responded, just as harsh._

_"And what might you be doing here?" She added._

_"Same reason. Now step aside so I can get my bloody notes." He protested._

_He grabbed his notes, and couldn't help but notice that Hermione was only wearing a knee length night gown with spaghetti straps and white ankle socks. Her hair was up in a bun, with a few strands of hair hanging out of it. He felt the urge to ask her something as she was headed out the door._

_"You afraid of me Granger?" He asked, smiling._

_She halted at the doorway, quite thrown off by that random question._

_"N-no, why would I be afraid of you?" She muttered._

_"Why wouldn't you be?" He replied, only confusing her more._

_"Well, I did kick your ass third year." She stated, confidently._

_"Correction, you punched my nose, rather weak I might add." He replied, knowing he was going to win the argument._

_She rolled her eyes, and Draco found it kind of attractive for some reason. He suddenly grew suspicious as to why she would forget her notes; this was Hermione Granger after all._

_She turned around to leave, but he stopped her and grabbed her arm._

_"Let me see those 'notes' Granger. Just to see if it's not really the test answers." He stated, smirking._

_"Why in the Lord's name what I have the test results? Like I'd need them!" She protested, pulling her arm out of his hand._

_"Well then prove it mudblood. Hand over the notes." He stated again._

_"Fine." _

_She handed him the notes forcefully, just like how Draco had done with the Swey powder that morning in potions. He rummaged through them, noticing that she had been telling the truth._

_"And what is it with your fascination of calling me a mudblood constantly? When will you get over that?"_

_Draco smirked again, handing Hermione her notes back._

_"It's what you are, mudblood." _

_He then received a strong and honestly painful smack across the face._

_She was very upset, and cross._

_She tried to leave for good this time but Draco had grabbed her, yet again._

_"Do it again bitch! I dare you!" He yelled, not actually giving her a change to do so since his hands were locked into her wrists._

_Tears streamed down her face, she just couldn't help herself._

_Draco had then done something he would've never thought possible._

_He kissed her. His gripped hands went from her wrists to around her. He brought her into an embrace and continued his action. At first she struggled, but then gave in and let him keep his lips compressed to hers._

_He pulled away after a minute._

_"I love you Hermione Granger. I love you so much."_

* * *

Draco woke up covered in sweat. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

_'No, oh God no.'_


	6. Acceptance

Chapter 6- Acceptance

He lied in his bed, covered in sweat, and consumed with confusion. He had just dreamed about kissing Hermione Granger, the girl he despised completely, the 'shame' on the society, the impure mutt of the Wizarding World. He was raised for 15 years knowing that people of her kind were no good. She deserved to suffer under the wrath of Voldemort….Yet this pureblood still managed to allow this girl into his thoughts, let alone his dreams.

_'No…How did this happen? I hate her! No, I loathe her. Yeah, that bitch can burn alive for all I care…It was just a bloody dream after all, it's not like this will ever happen again…ever.' _

Draco turned to his side and tried comforting himself. He closed his eyes, keeping his mind on winning Quidditch for his house, or soaring through the sky on his broom, or picking on Neville Longbottom, or even the one he's supposed to love, Pansy Parkinson. He eventually drifted back into sleep, thinking about anything besides that mudblood.

_He's walking down a hallway, holding hands with none other than Hermione Granger. He feels good, satisfied, and confident. As they walk down the hall, people stare in their direction, shocked, and somewhat disgusted. Hermione smiles, a bit nervous to be dating the smug, rich and popular Draco Malfoy. Draco's just fine, and full of bliss to have this girl by his side. People's looks grow more concerned as they strut down the hall, then turning the corner, only to shock more people as they walk, hand in hand._

_"Draco, maybe it's a bit too soon to be public together like this…" Hermione mumbles, trying to hide her face as people laugh and some gasp._

_"Shh, don't worry about what other people think love. Just stay by me." He whispers in her ear._

_Hermione feels the most awkward when they pass Harry and Ron. She looks down in embarrassment. Ron looks angry, buts keeps his glare on Draco only, not Hermione. Harry blushes slightly, looking confused, but he's not angry. _

_Everything seems as if it's in slow motion, but it's relaxing. Draco wraps his arm around his girl and tells her something._

_"You look gorgeous Hermione." He kisses her cheek and she blushes._

_"Thank you. You're looking quite handsome yourself." She replies._

This time Draco wakes up smiling, but not for long.

"BLOODY HELL!" He screams, waking up the others.

* * *

Argus scuffs to his personal corridors, to sit down in front of the fire, have a drink, and relax. Once he took a seat, he noticed a box with a ribbon around it, and a note. It said,

_'To hard work and compassion on your duties te he…~Madame Umbridge' _

Argus froze in astonishment, and pure joy erupted his entire being. He smiled for the first time in forty years.

_'Yes! She likes me…I should go and thank her….but not before I try a chocolate for myself.' _He thought happily, and then popping one in his mouth.

Just as he headed out of his corridor, his face began to throb, and warts popped up all over his face. This took him by surprise. _'Madame Umbridge, prank me?'_

He decided to go to her office anyway, and that intended 'thanks' would now be a 'why?'

He stopped at her doorway and coughed to let her know that he was there. He wasn't able to put on an angry expression, she just looked too innocent.

"Oh, hello Argus. How may I help you?" She stated, in a sweet tone.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor. He wasn't sure how to start his complaint. After all, at this point he was basically in love with her, so starting an argument with her could shatter any chances of him being with her.

"Well, Madame…A bit earlier I came across that box of chocolates that you left for me, and when I bit into one…." He pointed at his face. "This happened."

She looked confused, and Argus couldn't help but notice her brown, glistening eyes of concern.

"What? I didn't give you any chocolates Mr. Filch." She responded, now throwing off Argus.

"Well if you didn't then who…" Argus stopped himself, then realizing who was behind all of this. He cursed at himself for not figuring it out earlier.

"The Weasley twins! I should've known that those scum filled pieces of varnish would dare piss me off! Why when I find those little pr…"

Dolores stood up and interrupted his violent intentions with a kiss.

* * *

Draco had the worst 2nd period of his life. He could hardly be within feet of Hermione without feeling the urge to cuss her out. He could only glare at her; he knew at least that would piss her off a bit, and it did.

While they were taking a test, Hermione obviously noticed Draco's non-stop glares at her.

"Quit it Malfoy! I'm in no mood for your Hippogriff-shit today!" She mustered, trying to keeping her voice down.

"Quit what mudblood?" he growled back. Hermione rolled her and tried to get back to work. He took his eyes off of her and tried to concentrate on his test.

_'Damn that mudblood bitch. First she comes into my dreams twice, now she pesters me about my apparent 'glaring.' I think it's time I teach the little contaminated git a lesson.' _He thought angrily to himself.

Draco had trouble concentrating on his test. He wasn't able to study much the previous night; he was too distracted with his sudden and unwanted thoughts of Hermione.

_'Bother…what is the other ingredient along with wormwood for the potion of renewed life? I knew this yesterday…was it root of cayenne pepper, or the flask of honey badger serum? Bloody hell…it's probably neither of those.' _

Hermione stood up and turned in her test just within the first 15 minutes of class. Of course she passed it with flying colors; she's the smartest girl in the school after all. She'd always finish her test before anyone else, even before Draco. He'd always be second to do so, but today he just couldn't concentrate at all. He barely knew the answers to any of the questions. Time flied by, first 20 minutes, then 30, then 40. Class would be over in 20 minutes, and Draco was only half way finished with his test. It was just him and Longbottom now. Draco rushed through his test, guessing at most. He was both furious and embarrassed when Neville got up to turn in his test before he did. That had never happened before. Neville smirked, likely happy that he hadn't turned in a test last for once. People turned their heads to Draco, looking surprised. Even Snape grew a bit suspicious of the large amount of time he was taking.

"Are you almost finished Mister Malfoy? You're usually done within the first 20 minutes of class…" Snape sneered, embarrassing Draco even more.

"Y-yes Professor." He replied, furiously jotting down random answers.

_'To hell with this bloody test…' _He thought angrily.

He finally stood up and turned his test in, just 8 minutes before class ended. He took a seat and rested his head in his arms on the table. He closed his eyes, exhausted. Drifting into a short slumber was inevitable for him in his current condition.

_More bliss…more joy…and more Hermione…He never cared about anything in his sleep, not even the stupid mudblood. Just comfort, and steamy hot water and sudsy soap…with the mudblood. Not Pansy, not some other Slytherin girl, or Merlin, even a Ravenclaw would be more rational than the muggle born prodigy. It didn't matter though…not now. He had the 'shame on the society' in his arms now, in the shower late at night in the Slytherin corridors. _

_It could've been a bath in galleons…or winning the Quidditch cup….or dancing with Pansy to The Red Hot Chilli Peppers, his favorite muggle band, but no, it just had to be an intimate time with Granger under the heated water. Nothing like the irony of a pureblood with a muggle born. Of course he's just fine in his dreams. He knows it's not real, even when vivid to a great extent. He wants it to be real, he really does…but only until he wakes up. Then he curses at himself for allowing such thoughts of his enemy in that way. Yet although maybe she's not the thing he hates the most, perhaps it's just him, himself… _

Draco was awoken by Crabbe and Blaise Zabini with harsh tapping on his shoulder.

"C'mon mate! Class ended five minutes ago." Blaise said to Draco, who was just now awoken. His ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

_'Bloody hell…not again.'_

He was still in potions, sitting at his table. His friends were in a hurry to get to their next class, then again, maybe the Slytherins weren't in a hurry at all for another class. Anyway, they were growing impatient with Draco's sluggishness and paranoid over Snape's glares at the students. Draco slowly stood up and grabbed his bag and exited the room with his friends, yet again fighting those thoughts of the mudblood.

* * *

"How's Quidditch going so far Harry?" Hermione asked while at lunch. Ron and Ginny were next to them, Ron eating pasta, and Ginny sipping tea.

"It's going great so far, and our team seems to be ahead of the Slytherins yet again, thankfully." He replied, enlightening all of their moods with the news.

"That's great Harry!" Hermione stated.

Suddenly Fred Weasley approached the group in a panic.

"Everyone, keep your conversations at a PG level, Umbitch is walking around our tables listening in on people for vulgarity."

He walked off and took a seat next to his brother, George. The trio sat in silence, knowing how the Professor settled even the slightest inappropriate antics.

She slowly walked by the group smiling at them, with her hands behind her back. When she passed by the group sighed in relief.

"Looks like Umbitch is out of the clearing guys." Ron stated, as the group laughed.

"Yeah, but she's bound to pick up on dirty talk at the Slytherin table." Harry said, to the trio's agreement. Sure enough, not long after her visit at the Ravenclaw table, people turned their attention to the Slytherin table, when Umbridge scolded Malfoy and his buddies for their vulgar conversation.

"What on earth makes you young boys think that it's okay to use such vile themes in school, or anywhere for the matter? You're supposed to be working on my side! The Umbridge troop! We're supposed to be better than those rubbish talkers! You all should be ashamed of yourselves." She shouted, really doing a great job embarrassing the guys.

"S-sorry Professor. It won't happen again." Crabbe muttered, as Draco and Goyle rolled their eyes.

"Good. I'll leave you all with a fair warning. Next time you will all receive a detention."

"But Profess…"

"Pip pip! Now behave yourselves." She stated harshly, and then finally walked off.

"Weird, psycho bit…" Draco began, only to be interrupted by Crabbe.

"Shh! You heard her man; do you really want a detention with _her_?"

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then continued doing what he had been doing since lunch began, study Hermione Granger.

* * *

Severus had ironically been going through similar difficulties as Draco. The reoccurring dreams of intentionally unwanted women. Not for Severus, for on the contrary to Draco's issue Severus wanted to have Lily, unlike Draco who was physically able to obtain his interest, being alive and all. He wanted just as badly to get his long, lost Lily off of his mind. He simply wanted what he couldn't have.

_'Oh Lillian, how I miss you. How do you expect me to endure my daily tasks without keeping you off of my mind? It's maddening love…just maddening._' He thought to himself, as if he were actually speaking to her in death. For some reason it comforted him, and it made him feel as if she could actually hear him. It was a habit he had to overcome, and he knew it was ridiculous.

Severus was exhausted after a long, arduous day. He was relieved to finally reach his room, where he could relax with a glass of wine and contain his thoughts. Of course when he was deep enough into intoxication he sobbed and broke down for his deceased love. After he returned to a more calm and contempt state, he thought back to an old memory of him and that long lost Gryffindor girl.

_It's spring, like how it usually is in his dreams. Severus is reading, and minding his own business, like how he always did. James and the Marauders swing by to harass Severus._

_'Oh bother.' He whispered to himself just as the marauders approached. He quickly stood up and held out his wand towards James Potter. "Reduc…"_

_James beat the spell to him, knocking the wand out of his hand. He and the marauders grew closer, laughing while James used a levitation spell on Severus, making him float up to the air. He dropped his book and fought against the spell, failing horribly. _

_"Ha ha! Having fun Snivillus?" James shouted at him, happily. People gathered around, laughing and congratulating James' 'good work.' _

_Lily approached James, telling him to quit. Severus grew even more embarrassed, with his crush seeing him being defenseless like this. It made him feel weak._

_"Quit being an ass and let go of Severus!" She yelled._

_He shrugged and obeyed his girlfriend to be. He lowered Severus a bit then released. He plummeted to the ground, but the embarrassment was more painful than his fall. He stood up and glared at Lily, for standing up for him. He wanted to help himself, even though it seemed impossible after he lost his wand. Yet still the fact that a muggle born girl stood up for a tall, dominant Slytherin boy was to him beyond mortifying._

_"Damn it Lily! I can stand up for myself you daft mudblood!" He scowled, hurting her deeply. _

_She teared up a bit. James and the marauders left the scene. He immediately felt remorse. He had never called Lily anything like that before, and muggle borns tended to take the discriminating word very harshly._

_"I was just trying to help Severus! Fine, next time I'll just stand by like everyone else…" She mustered, then ran off._

_It was that day that he had ended their friendship permanently._

* * *

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise stood outside of Filch's corridor, doing their 'jobs.' It was almost midnight, and all four boys were exhausted. They were doing their part of the deal, to receive twice the amount of house points at the end of the year, and unlimited booze. However, the deal hadn't sounded as enticing as it did in the beginning, likely because all the Slytherin's wanted was some shut eye.

Draco of course was the most impatient among them.

"Filch! How much longer do we need to stand out here?" He yelled across the room to Filch, who was relaxing in his chair by the fire.

"As long as I'd like you to. You boys are earning your keep." He replied, scowling at their laziness.

"Ughhh…" Draco sighed angrily.

They continued standing outside the corridor, leaning against the wall, bored and sleepy. Crabbe being the biggest of the four, sat down against the wall, just about falling asleep.

"Get up fatass. You don't see the rest of us sitting down." Draco growled harshly. Crabbe sighed and stood back up.

"You don't have to be so rude Dra…" Blaise started.

"Shut up Zabini! I've had a shit day so I don't want to hear anything from you! Got it?" He shouted.

"Damn, someone's got a bad case of bipolar…" He said back, throwing Draco into a furious state.

He threw a punch at him, knocking him down to the floor. His nose began to drip blood, and he was threatened by Draco's every movement.

"I told you to cram it, you son of a bitch…Now stay down there and keep your trap shut." Draco muttered, pissed as ever. The boys backed away from him, just as threatened as Blaise.

Filch was too far away to really tell what had happened, but he knew they were fighting.

"Oi! Keep it down gentlemen!" He yelled.

Draco crossed his arms and looked in the other direction. He had just committed a muggle defense. He was slightly embarrassed about it, but it least he had done less damage to him than what a spell would've done.

Filch had let the boys go back to their dorms at 12:30. It was a Friday anyway, so they could sleep in since there were no classes the next day. The three still kept their distance from Draco. From the looks of Blaise's swollen and bruised nose, they knew that he could really throw a punch. Blaise held tissues up to his nose; it was still bleeding, but not as bad as earlier. He hid under the covers, with Crabbe and Goyle alongside, patting his back.

His whimpering irritated Draco, although he had to admit that he did feel guilty for going off on him like that.

"Don't be such a chick, Zabini, I barely touched you!" Draco stated, trying to keep calm.

Blaise got up. "I'm going to see Madame Pomfrey." He stated then left. The boys followed him Crabbe shook his head. "Just like his father…" He said, shocking Draco at his accuracy.

* * *

Of course he had dreamed about Hermione again, it was becoming a habit by now. At first they angered him to a boiling point, but then after a few, they came to be simple shoulder shrugs to him. Sure, she was everything he hated, or was supposed to hate according to his family. He honestly tried to think of problems with her besides her blood type. Frankly, he couldn't. He had come to terms that she was a pretty girl, hell, much prettier than Pansy to be fully honest.

He still tried to fight off his attraction to her. It was so sudden, and unnatural. Then again, it wasn't too sudden, for he had _looked_ at her in previous years, secretly of course. He'd still insult her, and even try to hate her like he used to, but that didn't seem to be the case for him. He'd stare her down at lunch, but not to try and grow an attachment to her, but just the opposite. He wanted to hate her. He wanted to hate the mudblood in her, the prodigy, the fact that she was 'smarter' than him, and he even wanted to hate her name.

_'I hate her. She's a pathetic, shameful, little bitch.' _

That thought seemed to change when he caught her smiling in a conversation with Weasel bee and Pothead. It was blissful and sweet, and able to make Draco melt.

_'Oh Merlin…I love her.' _


	7. The Victory Girl

**A/N- Again thanks for the views. Some reviews would be helpful for pointers and your opinions on what should happen. I'm going to add some other people's perspectives and POV's other than the main three characters. I hope you like this chapter:) ~Ahna**

* * *

Chapter 7- The Victory Girl

Harry, Hermione and Ron had some things they needed to get off their chests on a cold day in mid-November. It wasn't necessarily advice they needed, since they all knew well that Hagrid wasn't one to go to for advice, not good advice anyway. He was a great listener though, not to mention the trio and him had some catching up to do. They hadn't spoken in a month, with Umbridge constantly watching over them like a hawk and its prey. They were finally able to escape in between classes when the Professor was distracted by a group of Slytherin mischiefs spray painting some vulgar language on the wall not far from her class. For the first time ever the three Gryffindor's were thankful for a few Slytherins.

Harry knocked on Hagrid's large, wooden door. He was usually the one to do so, since he took the most bravery and compassion when it came to confronting the large, jolly and boisterous Rubeus Hagrid. Harry couldn't help but notice how good his door smelled, in fact nothing of Hagrid's including Hagrid himself ever smelled better than a wet dog.

After a few moments the door opened, and Hagrid stood, smiling. Harry and the trio smiled back.

"Well if it isn't the Golden trio themselves! How's it goin'?" Hagrid asked, while embracing Harry.

Harry smiled, gasping for breath from Hagrid's tight and overwhelming hug of force. He was able to quietly mutter, "We're all doing j-just ff-fine thanks."

"Great! Why don't you all come on in!" He proclaimed loudly, stepping aside to let the three in. The pot above the fire was brewing, and the hut smelled like pot roast.

The three took a seat at the table, and Hagrid got them all pumpkin juice and a slice of pot roast. Hermione decided to break the silence by saying, "Your home smells nice."

It was something the three agreed on, and confused them a bit.

Hagrid looked down to the floor, and an expression of slight stress hit his face.

"That's probably because that annoying Madam Umbridge was here just ten minutes ago. Lately she's been threatening all of the staff on our 'behavior.' Of course she is agitated by even the slightest flaws in our methods." He muttered, as he took a seat.

The group silenced. "Oh." Hermione quietly stated.

"Yup, things are just getting harder and harder here at Hogwarts this year I'm afraid." Hagrid added.

"You're right Hagrid. Especially with you know who back ready for a killing spree. We really need to start taking precautions, and with Umbridge always up our backs, preparing for the war is going to be a difficult task." Harry quoted. Hagrid didn't really know how to respond, he understood how what Harry meant by the difficulty of the stalking Umbridge, but he himself knew that he wasn't too great with useful advice.

"I'm sorry about that Harry…I'm not great with advice."

"I know, but I felt that we should at least tell you about our plan." Harry told him.

"You have a plan?"

"Yes. The three of us have found a hidden room in one of the corridors, so we're going to form a group of recruits to train on protection and duel against Voldemort. I'm going to lead the cause, and Ron and Hermione are going to assist me. I've got a lot of it planned out already, we just have to have a meeting in the cabin in Hogsmeade in a couple weeks, but only if Umbridge is out of the picture."

Hagrid liked the idea of Harry and the gang taking so much responsibility for the upcoming war, but was shaken a bit by his assumption on how Harry wanted him to take Umbridge 'out of the picture.'

"Great plan Harry. I'm very proud of the three of you taking so much responsibility for what's to come, but uh, what exactly do you want me to do about Umbridge? It's not like I can really get rid of her if that's what you're thinking."

The group looked a bit disappointed, but Harry spoke up assuring him that he didn't have to do anything with Umbridge.

"Oh no sir, you don't need to do anything to harm her, although I personally think that would benefit all of us, but we would like you to take part in keeping her distracted while we go on with our plan. If she were to find out what we're doing, then she will surely put a stop to it, no doubt."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. So, have you thought up a name for your cause yet?"

Harry smiled, liking his idea.

"Dumbledore's Army."

* * *

"So what did you get on your potions test Mione?" Ginny asked her while they were at lunch.

"I passed it of course. I got a 98%, but only because Snape marked me down for not giving full analysis on the brew of healing insomnia. It's strange though, I wrote five bleeding paragraphs."

"Don't worry about it, Snape doesn't like any of us, he was just being too judgmental is all. You most definitely should've gotten a 100 on it." Ginny responded.

"Thanks Gin."

"No problem, hey, that's funny…"

"What?"

"I think I just caught Malfoy staring at you, actually, he is right now."

"What? Why would he be?"

"He just is."

Hermione slowly turned around to see Draco staring at her. She gave him a strange look, and his face turned red. Not knowing how to react, he did what any Malfoy would to do a mudblood. He glared at her, and then smirked, raising his middle finger. Hermione blushed, then got furious and returned the action. She swirled around quickly and faced Ginny.

"You know I actually saw that coming. Don't tell me next time when Malfoy decides to piss me off by glaring at me, he's been doing that quite often lately."

"Hmm, that's strange, it's almost like he…"

"No, don't even think about,"

"Likes you."

"Shut up Weasley! What a horrible consideration! He hates my guts, just like I do to him."

Ginny giggled at how furious she was over something so little. She took her word for it though; he did just flip her off after all.

"Alright, if you say so. Are you excited for the Quidditch game today?" Ginny asked, changing the topic.

"Of course. Are you?"

"Yes, I've got to admit that even those Slytherin boys look hot on those broom sticks."

"Oh please." Hermione replied laughing.

….

_'I can't believe the mudblood just caught me! Of all the bad luck this is by far the worst. Now she's always going to be cautious, damn, I guess I won't be getting anymore sweet fulfillment of those curves and wavy hair…bloody hell, what the hell am I talking about? I'm supposed to hate the bitch…'_

* * *

It snowed lightly at that day's Quidditch game. It was Gryffindor's versus the Slytherins. Harry was excited for that day's game, just like how he was for every game. Draco on the other hand, wasn't too hyped up at first. For the past couple weeks he had only had his mind set on Hermione. It was driving him crazy. He wasn't sure what it was about her, was it her big teeth? The wavy hair? Her smarts? Pansy didn't contain any of those characteristics or features. Just the stringy black hair, pale skin, and C averages.

_'Not today mudblood. Today my mind will be set on winning this game and that only. I'm going to capture that bloody snitch without having your hideous face on my mind. Not now. Never again. This ends today.'_

The game was to start in five minutes. Draco was ready now, unlike a few minutes earlier. He was confident and fierce, ready to win. He went over his plan, including avoiding injury and ways to obstacle the game perfectly to beat Potter to that snitch. Pansy confronted him with an embrace, and to ensure that he had completely wiped the muggle born from his thoughts, he pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss. She giggled and whispered, "Good luck handsome."

He smiled, showing off his white yet slightly crooked teeth, and said, "Won't be needing it baby." She trotted off and got into the Slytherin stands.

He soared into the air after those five minutes passed, confident and ready. _'Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, just Pansy, not that pathetic, stubborn, all knowing piece of filth.' _He thought to himself, just as Madam Hooch blew her whistle and threw the snitch into the air. He darted for it, actually seeming to surprise Potter a bit with his eagerness and enthusiasm. Harry wasn't about to let his sudden motivation prevent him from getting that snitch, so he bolted for it just seconds after Draco did.

Harry flew alongside from Draco, just as willing to win for his team.

"Wow, I guess someone's eager today." Harry told Draco, flying just slightly ahead of him, just fifteen feet from the snitch. Being the selfish, loathing, true team player he was, Draco sped up and rammed his broom into Harry, almost throwing him off.

"Damn straight Pothead, I believe I will be getting that bloody snitch today." He shot back, reaching out and gaining access for the golden prize.

Harry decided to get even, even if it meant going against his usual respectful standards. He sped his broom into Draco, only shoving him slightly. Draco laughed and kicked Harry who was just a foot and a half beside him. Harry held his side in pain, but didn't slow down.

"You're not exactly being a fair team player Malfoy." Harry shouted, trying to increase momentum and win for the Gryffindor's yet again.

"I never have been Potter."

"Well maybe you should be, it would help you win."

Harry rammed his broom into Draco with more force than before, still not knocking him out of the clearing much.

"Is that all you've got scar head? Ha! I bet Weasel could shove me harder than that!"

Ten minutes had passed already, and Harry and Draco were still fascinated with catching that snitch, not even worried about the other obstacles they could do to raise points for their teams. The Gryffindor's were slightly ahead of the Slytherins.

Another ten passed, and then five more. At this point the two were pretty bruised up on their sides, and very frustrated and impatient.

"Just let me get that damn thing already Pothead!" Draco screamed, ramming into him for what seemed like the 50th time.

"Not a chance."

"You don't know how to give up do you?"

"Not the slightest clue."

"Well maybe you should start studying it!"

Draco gave one last ram into Harry, and this time he was able to throw him back about twenty feet. Draco was finally able to capture the snitch. He was so happy and surprised that he nearly crashed into the Hufflepuff stands. He heard loud cheering and clapping from the Slytherin booths, and dead silence from the other three houses.

He landed with the snitch grasped tightly into his palm. Harry landed as well, looking furious as ever. His friends and girlfriend confronted him, high fiving, and hugging.

Pansy threw her arms around him, and said, "You did it Drake!"

He smiled, but then turned pale, realizing that he wasn't thinking about _her_ before he caught the snitch, but Hermione Granger.

* * *

"I can't believe we actually lost this one." Harry said sadly at dinner, while stirring his soup.

"Yeah, the Slytherins haven't won a match in nearly five years. What happened Harry?" Ron asked, with concern spread all over his face.

Harry shrugged, not exactly sure what really happened.

"I don't know, I guess I just lost my balance."

"Since when do you lose your balance? You're great at Quidditch." Seamus Finnigan spoke up.

Harry sighed, and glared over at the Slytherin table, where they were celebrating their win.

"Inglorious bastards." Ron mustered, along with a nod from the Gryffindor's around him.

"I would've gotten that snitch if Malfoy hadn't shoved me aside so hard." Harry stated, resting his head in his hand.

"That selfish prat."

….

"You guys should've seen it! Pothead totally didn't stand a chance! All I had to do was push him a bit and he lost control, it was so simple!" Draco exclaimed to his friends.

"We knew you could do it mate!" Goyle stated.

"Yeah, I bet even I could've done it!" Crabbe proclaimed happily, silencing the group.

"I think that's a bit of an understatement buddy." Goyle told him, patting his back.

Suddenly something unexpected happened. Draco and the guys turned their attention to an unsatisfied girl who approached their table.

"You cheating bastard! You know it's against the rules to physically harm another in a game of Quidditch just to get your team points!" Hermione yelled, glaring at Draco. He simply smirked knowing how to handle this.

"You're just jealous Granger. I did not cheat; Potter was just a weak git today is all. So why don't you go take your PMS back over to the loser table."

The guys high fived him and laughed at his crude response. Hermione however didn't give up.

"Cram it Malfoy! You know bloody well that you're an ungrateful cheater! Just like your daddy!" She spat out, getting attention from the entire Slytherin table, as well as some people from the Ravenclaws.

"Ooh, someone's pissed." Draco muttered, attracted by her anger.

"You're damn right I'm bloody cross! Now go apologize to Harry for your pathetic behavior!" She growled.

"You're not my mother, bitch."

She pulled her wand out of her back pocket and aimed it at him.

"Do it now damn it."

"Make me."

Harry approached her and took her arm.

"Just forget about it Hermione. We all know that Malfoy doesn't know the meaning of a fair game."

She gave him one last glare, and showed him her middle finger. The guys laughed, and Malfoy raged internally.

Harry yanked her back to their table.

"I really appreciate your methods of comeback Mione, but you know that nothing with convince that moron to change his ways." Harry told her as calmly as he could, not cooling her down.

"I know Harry, but still, that jerk has no right to get his way like that. I just want him to come to terms with his nonsense."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen." Ron protested.

* * *

It was early December, and the trio was all set up and ready for their plan. They were able to sneak a bunch of students into Hogsmeade when Hagrid created a…creative distraction.

"I never would've guessed Hagrid's rear was…that large." Hermione said, blushing, on their way to a small meeting cabin.

"Yeah, and I thought it was big with pants on…" Ron replied.

"Let's stay on task guys." Harry broke in, breaking the awkwardness.

Once they all arrived to the cabin, Harry started the issue.

"Hello everyone. In case you're wondering what this is for, then just listen, because this is very crucial to your understanding. You know who has returned, and since the new DADA teacher is ignorant enough to not open her eyes and realize just how grave our danger is, we'll have to take these dilemmas into our own hands. From here on out we all need to know how to defend ourselves from the dark forces. We need to gain experience on how to fight back as well as shield ourselves. If we don't start preparing now, than our fates will clearly be inevitably horrible. The three of us have found an area in the school where we can meet up a few times a week and begin training. I will be leading the event, and Hermione and Ron will assist. Any questions?"

The group remained temporarily silent. Everyone seemed confused, and slightly afraid.

"So, why are we doing this?" Fred asked bluntly, only to have his brother, Ron, answer his stupid question.

"Cause you know who is back you dolt."

"Ah, I didn't know that already…" He replied sarcastically.

"Anyways, I have a petition here for anyone willing to join our cause."

There was another moment of silence. Finally some people stood up, including Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Then the Weasley twins, then some Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws. Not too many Hufflepuffs, for they were more on the fearful side. Only two Slytherins signed the board, which was very expected.

"Looks like we're off to a good start." Harry proclaimed proudly.

* * *

"We've got to start working a bit harder gentlemen. It seems as if some people are disobeying our orders and rules." Umbridge told her team. Of course the only one who really cared about her wishes was Argus Filch. He was wide eyed and eager to participate with her. The four Slytherin boys just rolled their eyes, and 'really looked forward' to working longer hours.

"Don't worry Madam. I'll make sure we catch those hooligans and bring you justice. Isn't that right gentlemen?" Filch spoke up, glaring at the Slytherins.

None of them answered, so he jabbed Goyle's shoulder.

"U-uh, yes sir." He said.

"Don't tell me, tell the mistress." Filch screeched, while Umbridge stood smiling with her hands behind her back.

"Yes Ma'am, we'll help you out." He repeated, satisfying her and Filch.

"Excellent." She said, almost mischievously.

...

_'Ugh, I completely resent ever agreeing to do this. Suddenly that beer doesn't seem so satisfying anymore.' _Draco thought to himself, as he stood in one of the corridors on another late night patrol.

"We should do something to pass the time." Crabbe insisted, not really grabbing anyone's attention.

"Got any bright ideas?" Draco mustered, exhausted as ever.

"Uh, well no, not really." He replied, kind of embarrassed.

"Alright then, keep your mouth shut."

Ten minutes passed, and the boys were on the brink of passing out. Suddenly Goyle said something the boys were all thinking.

"That tears it, I quit."

He walked away, off to bed, leaving the three stranding in the dark and cold hallway at 1:00 in the morning.

"Wimp." Draco muttered.

"Well I guess he won't be getting free beer." Blaise broke in.

"Ha ha yeah. More for us." Crabbe stated bluntly.

Draco was too tired to stand any longer. He knelt down to the floor and leaned against the cold, hard wall. His legs were numb, and his eyelids felt like they were a hundred pounds. Within minutes, he dozed off.

….

_"You're such a moron Malfoy! A cheating, pathetic, loser! You know damn well that Harry deserved to win today's match, just like he does every one. I hate you."_

_"You sure are a jealous one aren't you Granger? You can't accept the fact that I'm faster and stronger than Potter."_

_"To hell with that you irritating toad! I know bloody well that Harry has much more nerve than you!"_

_"Oh, is that because he's the 'chosen' one? Well my bloody sympathy to him then. You know, I almost feel sorry for the little vulnerable rat. He'll be Voldy's soon anyway."_

_He received a smack across the face, and then another, but he stopped the third one._

_He tugged her in tightly against him. He loved how she always wore a small nightgown and slippers in these situations. _

_"You better shut up Granger…I'm quite the expertise when it comes to deadly spells."_

_"Up yours."_

_"You're quite the dirty talker for a sweet, Gryffindor girl, but I think it's my turn to get dirty…"_

_He pressed his lips into hers and traced his hands behind her back. _

_"Why do you do this to me…every bloody time?"_

_"It's like…I hate you so much…that I love you."_

_He pulled out of the kiss and took his attention to her ear._

_"You made me win Granger…I was thinking of you the whole time I was up there."_

_She went from struggling against him, to freezing, holding as still as a statue._

_"Yeah, you're my victory girl."_

….

"Wake up Draco! Filch is letting us go to bed!" Crabbe yelled, awaking him from his satisfying slumber.

_'I guess I'll have to finish this there then…'_


	8. Out of the Closet

_A/N- A bit of strange irony in this chapter, I like a little oddity here and there ;)_

* * *

Chapter 8- Out of the closet

He'd known him for five years now. They were very close friends. How was he going to tell him? Just the fact that he felt this way about him made his insides cringe. Why him? Why not some pretty Slytherin girl? Where did this come from? He had to face facts. It was either tell Draco or not. He would be greatly risking his acquaintance. He couldn't do that. It wasn't just the free treats and treasures he'd get at his manor during the summer, or the witty, smart ass comments towards those 'beneath' him. He'd miss the platinum blonde locks, and the clear gray eyes, and great figure. He had to admit, he took on the magnificent sex appeal of his father, and the nastiness as well, but either way, he had to make a quick decision as to what to do, since it was now clear to him, and there was no going back…Vincent Crabbe was gay.

It all leveled up, the margarita cravings, the overwhelming effect of watching the boys Quidditch games, and even the occasional urge to…kiss Draco. At least this didn't happen too often.

He sat in his 4th period Charms class, staring at Draco who was just a few tables away. Flitwick was going over a lecture on the rarity of having the patronus charm of a loch ness. Draco seemed to be staring at something, but Crabbe didn't bother to see who it was at.

_'I should tell him after class…no, that's too soon. Perhaps, in a week or so…or maybe after Christmas break…oh, this is so hard…I've got to do it eventually…' _He contemplated, and then to his relief of stress his thoughts were interrupted by Blaise Zabini who was sitting next to him.

"Hey mate, Flit-dick is even more pesky than usual today, how about we blow this joint? I'll ask to use the bathroom first, and then in a few minutes you can ask to go, and sneak our bags out as well." He muttered quietly. Crabbe wasn't one to skip class, mainly because he hated detention, and getting it with this professor would be even more boring than having one with Snape, since he'd make him clean cauldrons or at least do something productive, while Flitwick would just have them sit down and study, or he'd give some lecture on a charm they didn't even need to know for an upcoming test.

"I don't know Blaise, class is almost over…it would be pointless."

"Almost over? We've got 40 bloody minutes man! C'mon, let's get out of here, wait…we should bring Draco too."

"How? The old dwarf will catch us you dingbat!"

"No he won't, he's not even glancing back at the class. He's keeping all of his attention at the board. Do you really want to stay here for another 40 sets of 60 seconds?"

"Not when you say it that way…alright, count me in."

Blaise raised his hand and called for the professor innocently.

"Professor Flitdi- um, Flitwick, may I use the facilities?"

"Why, yes you may Mister Zabini."

Blaise smirked and whispered to Crabbe.

"Alright, you ask in a few, and when he turns back around tell Draco to do the same. I'll be right outside of class."

Crabbe nodded, and Blaise departed the room. He really didn't want to cut the rest of class, but also didn't want to irritate Blaise, he had a temper, and although it wasn't nearly as bad as Draco's, it was still nothing to mess with.

He waited five minutes, and then raised his hand.

"Mr. Flitwick sir, may I use the bathroom?"

"Hmm, why don't you wait until Mister Zabini returns."

"Please…"

"No Mister Crabbe, please wait until your friend returns."

He had a feeling the plan wouldn't work. He had to think fast. He thought up something a couple minutes later, and although it would ruin his reputation for a while, it was worth it.

He put his hand over his mouth and made a noise of flatulence. The class turned their attention to him. The professor blushed and raised an eyebrow.

"I…uh, really have to use the facilities…"

"I can tell, um, alright, you may go."

He waited until the class returned their attention to the professor to arise from his seat. He silently walked over to Draco and whispered the plan to him. He had spent the entire class so far staring at his supposed mortal enemy, but luckily Crabbe didn't notice.

"Are you serious? Now? Class is already half way over!"

"I know…but it was Blaise's idea."

"Huh, fine…go outside and wait…wait, I'm not about to do what you just did to excuse myself!"

"Why not? You think I wanted to do it? Where's that brave, badass, dare taking Malfoy I usually see?"

"Damn you! Fine, I'll prove you wrong!"

Without thinking, he stood up and pressed his mouth to his palm and blew.

"Professor! I have to hit the facilities…" _'Bloody hell…'_

"Goodness…there seems to be a bug going around. Alright, you may go."

Crabbe smirked and yanked on Draco's sleeve, while he rolled his eyes and hesitated to leave the sight of the muggle born.

….

"What do you want Zabini?" Draco muttered once they hit the halls.

"Just…to hang out."

"And why couldn't we do this after school?"

"Well…since when do _you_ like charms?"

"I hate bloody charms! I just think it was pointless to skip when there's only 25 minutes left…"

"Whatever mate. Now's our time to havoc the halls!"

"Havoc the halls?"

"Pssh, hell yeah…isn't that your prerogative?"

"His what?" Crabbe broke in, apparently clueless as to what the term meant.

"Forget it Crabbe. We're wasting valuable time…"

"And what do you want to do? You found it so bloody important to drag us out here…"

"Well I guess the question is…what does Draco Malfoy want to do?"

* * *

_'That was strange…first Blaise had to go, and then Vincent, quite obnoxiously in fact…then Malfoy. I hope I don't get sick…' _Hermione thought to herself while finishing up her notes.

Hermione wasn't too fond of charms herself, sure it was very simple to her, but it was horrendously boring, especially with Flitwick teaching. Although she had the capability of understanding all of her subjects to a full extent, she still preferred at least a little entertainment in her classes, and that was hard to come by when Flitwick taught.

Hermione was relieved when class finally ended, for she was now off to lunch, to socialize with Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Luna.

….

"So I've got detention again tonight with Snape…" Ron quoted, sighing.

"Goodness Ronald, what did you do now?" Hermione asked, honestly not caring too much for the answer, he was getting so many detentions lately that the cause didn't really take her by surprise after a while.

"Nothing really. You know how he is. I tripped and accidentally spilled some elixir on him, and it wasn't even a deadly kind, I mean all the man has to do is throw his bloody clothes in the wash…but of course he didn't consider that. He just went ahead and grabbed my shoulder blade with a huge amount of force and sneered, _That'll be a detention tonight Weasley. _Pathetic git."

"Typical." Harry mumbled, to the crew's agreement.

"If you think that's bad than I'm glad you're not me. Snape hates me…the gothic freak won't even let me use the restroom anymore…probably because I'm always screwing up the daily potion assessments…" Neville kicked in, receiving sympathy among the trio.

Luna smiled gently and patted his back.

"It's alright Neville, if it makes you feel better I was bitten by a rather annoyed enchanted stag this morning while I happened to awaken in a field near the forbidden forest surrounded by intoxicated pixies. At least, they seemed to be…wow, I've really got to get over my habit of sleep walking."

The group looked at Luna as if she were crazy, if not actually crazy. She smiled and looked down, feeling a tad embarrassed. When she indulged herself into her vanilla-cranberry pudding the group began on another topic.

"Well…hate to be too spontaneous but…lately Umbitch has been a real, well…bitch." Ron quoted, resting his head in his hand.

"What else is new mate? How about we use our limited free time to discuss anything besides that horrible stickler." Harry commented.

There was some brief silence. The group had conversation-block. It was slightly awkward, but at least it gave the trio some time to think.

_'I wonder if I should tell Mione that her blouse is see-through…'_

_'Pixie dust, is that a raison in my cranberry pudding?'_

_'Is Harry going to eat that?'_

_'Luna looks beautiful today…I wish I had the strength to ask her out…'_

_'I should probably be studying for transfigurations right now…'_

The group was alerted from their trances when Umbridge approached their table.

"Hello fellow students. How have your day's been?"

They remained silent. She glared at Harry, who swallowed nervously and contemplated on how to respond.

"F-fine Professor." He muttered, as neutral as he could.

"Excellent. I shall she you all tomorrow then." She stated, and then walked off to the group's relief.

"Phew…" Ron mustered.

…..

_'I should tell him right now…' _

Crabbe couldn't help but stare at Draco during lunch, he knew it was wrong, but it felt right for him. Of course after a couple minutes of doing so Draco noticed.

"What?"

"Uh…nothing…"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"There's uh…something on your face."

Draco's hand shot up to him cheek, surprising Crabbe at his momentum.

"Where?"

"Um, it's gone now."

Draco gave him a funny look and continued sipping his tomato soup.

_'C'mon man…just tell him…you have to get it out eventually…'_

"Um, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I think there's something I should tell you…"

"What?"

"It's a bit complicated…"

"Just spit it out."

"Okay…I can do this…"

There was a short pause, and Crabbe blushed nervously and sighed.

"Draco, I have to admit I'm g…"

Suddenly Crabbe was stopped short when Professor Snape approached the table.

"I need a word with you Mister Malfoy." He sneered, in as polite of a tone that he could express.

"Alright." Draco replied, and then stood.

As they left the hall Crabbe pounded the table out of irritation.

"Son of a bitch! I was so bloody close!"

He cowered as the room turned their attention to him.

….

"I can assume you realize why I've brought you here, correct?" Snape asked, as he directed Draco to a seat.

"Well, not exactly sir."

Snape rolled his eyes and sighed, not expecting such ignorance from his best student.

"Your grades have dropped significantly in the past few weeks…of course you've noticed?"

"Oh, uh…yes."

"And would you care to tell me why that is?"

"I don't know…I guess I've been distracted."

"Distracted? By what exactly?"

"I don't know…life things."

Snape turned around from the window he had been staring out of, and his dark eyes met Draco's, making him shiver a bit at the suspense in his presence.

"Well Mister Malfoy…I'd suggest getting yourself back on track from these distractions…unless of course you'd like to repeat my class next year…just like how Longbottom most likely will."

"No sir."

"Good. Then you may leave."

Draco exhaled in relief and departed his office. He knew all along what his distractions were, and it angered him to the bone that it was none other than that mudblood, Granger.

* * *

_'Where is it? How could I have been foolish enough to misplace something so valuable?' _Snape thought to himself, while searching for the ring Lily had given him when they were 13. He wore it on his finger every night when he went to bed. It helped him sleep peacefully.

_'Damn…perhaps it's in the bottom drawer…'_

He opened it up and happened to notice something even better than the ring. He pulled out the book that was covered in dust, and he blew it off. It was his 7th year Hogwarts yearbook. There was only one reason he always brought it with him to school every year, and that was because it contained a beautiful picture of Lily Evans.

She may have only been 18 in the picture, but it made no difference to Severus. She was still a woman to him, an elegant, beautiful lady.

He opened it up to page 38, where he had remembered that being the page Lily was on. The fourth picture on the third row.

_'Sweet Merlin…' _He thought to himself happily, something he rarely did.

She looked magnificently gorgeous. The photo was in black and white, yet Severus could still make out the detail of her wavy locks and beautiful face. He couldn't remove his eyes from the image. It was just so capturing to him. He missed her so much…he'd do anything to bring her back.

At least by looking at her this way, he felt better. It was before she had married that horrid loser James and still had the slightest chance of having something with him. However, that chance was far too slight. He made all of the wrong choices. Becoming a death eater…betraying Lily's race…getting too into the dark arts…it was no wonder she had departed him. Severus cursed under his breath for being such a moron at that age…he yearned to go back and change things.

It was close to midnight, and Severus had some wine, or a lot of wine, just like he usually did on frustrating days. He was drunk, and at times when he was in such a state, things would happen to him that wouldn't normally even come across his capabilities…slightly.

It had been such a long while since he had even seen a picture of Lily, especially one where she wasn't having a swell time with her _beloved_ James. After about ten minutes of being unable to takes his eyes off of his love…he inevitably became unwantedly…aroused.

_'Oh bother…'_

* * *

_'Now's the time! I have to do it right this instant!' _

Crabbe tapped on Draco's shoulder, almost fearfully. He gulped as Draco turned a glare at him.

"Yeah?"

"Okay…Draco, we've been great friends since, well, the first day of Hogwarts….right?"

"Sure, what about it?"

"Uh…so I could tell you anything, and you'd be okay with it…a-and understand…right?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Alright…then I guess I should spill it then."

"That would be nice…"

Crabbe closed his eyes…and turned to the other direction, desperately wanting to avoid Draco's reaction.

"I-I'm gay…"

There was an awkward pause. It seemed as if Crabbe's foreshadow on his response was correct, but he was proven wrong.

"I know."

Crabbe's eyes shot open, and he was so shocked it was as if a lightning bolt had stricken him.

"What? How?"

Draco again rolled his eyes. "Well it's obvious…your fascination for margaritas…you love accessorizing…when you're in a good mood your voice seem to change in, well, that 'gay tone'…you like thongs, perfume, and you've never even taken interest in asking a girl out…you _bond _with the girls too well…you shave your legs…you flirted with Diggory last year…you prefer lavender scented bubble baths and…"

"I think that's enough mate." Crabbe sighed. "I just didn't know it was _that _obvious…"

Being the selfish jerk he was, Draco simply cracked up.

He then added something that Crabbe was praying not to hear.

"Just don't fall in love with me."

* * *

_A/N- I'll try to upload more often...I've been real busy with school lately. I'm willing to hear from you on your thoughts on the story, even if it's constructive critique or helpful suggestions. Thanks to SpencerReid for being my first reviewer, it was highly appreciated._

_Thanks~ Ahna_


	9. Caught

Chapter 9- Caught

"What the hell Draco?! _What the bloody hell?" _Pansy protested harshly to her boyfriend, as she smacked him.

"What?" He replied innocently.

"You know what you did you double crossing goon!"

Draco rubbed his left cheek that was throbbing intensely.

"Why don't you emphasize on that!"

She slapped him again and growled, "You mumbled _Hermione _while we were making out! It was quite clear…I don't understand…you _want _her?" Tears streamed down her face, yet Draco didn't feel any remorse.

"Pfft…please, you must've heard wrong. Why the hell would I like that mudblood?"

"Good question." She shot back, and then left, leaving Draco to have a dreadful debate with himself.

….

_'I can't believe I let myself express my pain in the ass feelings for Granger! Well…I guess Pansy and I are through…not that I really care.'_

Draco scuffed down the hall after leaving the empty classroom where Pansy and him had had some private couple time together. That all ended when he evidently whispered the muggle borns name into her ear. He wasn't sure why he had done so, it was completely unintentional. For some reason he had to admit, he didn't regret it.

He was on the brink of reaching his dorm, until he ran into none other than the strict Professor Snape.

He of course scowled, he was great at that.

"And what are you doing out of your house at this hour, Mister Malfoy?"

"Uh…I just got released from detention with Professor…uh…Flitwick…"

"Hmm, intriguing…and do you have a pass?"

"He didn't give me one."

"Oh didn't he?...Alright, I let you off the hook this time Mister Malfoy, but mark my words, the next time I catch roaming the halls after hours you shall surely receive a punishment of vital severity."

His words scared Draco, yes Draco, and he wasn't afraid of anything.

"Of course professor."

"Good, then I will see you in class tomorrow."

He strutted off, his cloak fluttering about as his long strides allowed it to hover like a specter over the floor. It was chillingly suspenseful in his eyes, but the Slytherin girls found it fascinating, and to an extent, even…erotic. Just the fact that he had once heard some girl use that term to describe the middle aged professor sickened him to the fullest.

….

_'Something's peculiar lately with Mister Malfoy…perhaps it is simply his maturing process, or 'hormones' as they say…yet that doesn't seem like a necessity for his current condition…'_

Severus' thoughts were interrupted when Argus Filch happened to run into him. He glared at the hobo like man of his mid to late fifties, and began to strut off again, until he was stopped.

"I'd like a word with you Severus." He asked, oddly in a more polite tone than he had usually used with people.

"I'm busy Argus, go pester someone else."

"No need to be so harsh…I just want a word."

Severus rolled his eyes and contemplated on what to do next.

_'It's either run now…or deal with this crude pile of vile…'_

"Make it quick Argus."

"Oh, well, I was hoping you and I could, um…bond, you know, like of couple of grown men…I need some advice anyway, and I think you're the one for proper advice."

Severus couldn't believe his ears. Argus wanted advice from _him_? Argus wanted to bond with _him_? He had the sudden urge to vomit.

"B-bond? Are you out of your…limited wits?"

"No, huh…what's it going to take for twenty minutes of…decent conversation?"

Severus' insides cringed. He could barely remain sane within five feet of this moron, and he wanted to bond? Severus wanted to run, fast and consistently, but for some reason he couldn't.

He rolled his eyes, and forced himself to answer.

"Fair enough, if you can supply me with ten boxes of fresh Veritaserum and Root of Asphodel…then perhaps I will have a brief meet with you."

"Hard bargainer…alright, anything to get these things off my chest."

….

"She just…amazes me Severus."

Severus sipped his wine, and wanted to leave and that only. His curiosity pushed him to ask who 'amazed' him.

"And who would that be?"

"Why the most lovely and beautiful woman of the earth of course."

_'Lily Evans…' _Severus thought.

"Minerva?"

Argus was astounded by that thought. Argus was way over his crush on Minerva. After 35 years of no, he had finally given up.

"Minerva? Are you serious, Severus? Ha! She is an attractive woman, but nowhere near the Goddess appeal of Dolores."

Severus almost spat out his wine. _'The pesky bitch of annoyance? Hell, why am I surprised?'_

"Miss Umbridge?"

"Of course. She is quite the lady."

Severus set his almost empty glass of wine on the table and stood up to leave.

"Well, I quite honestly don't see your strong desire to express yourself about your potential love interest…and I found our meeting very…unnecessary. So I will be leaving now. Oh, and don't forget about our deal. I'd like the brews by next Wednesday or preferably sooner."

"Wait, Severus! That's not what I wanted to speak to you about."

Severus sighed and took a seat.

"Make it quick then."

"Well, I've known you for a while, Severus, and I know your nature and background. Not to mention the way the students speak of you, usually the female Slytherins, occasionally some Ravenclaws. It is quite assumed that you've been around, you know what I mean. So it's assumed that you're experienced, not only in potion making and massive amounts of incantation knowledge, but in the sexual sense as well. Right? Unless it was just a rumor…but I wouldn't assume that because you are a great looking man, of course not in a homosexual way in my view, please don't take that the wrong way, Severus. I just mean…,"

"That will be enough, Argus." Severus proclaimed, now confused and frustrated. "You should be well aware that students tend to…exaggerate. Of course I'm not saying that I don't have any sexual experience, because I most certainly do…What was your point on all of this anyhow?"

Argus looked down in slight embarrassment.

"I've come to start a relationship with Madam Umbridge, at least, I believe I have…and I love her, to a great extent in fact. As you know, she is, well, a very solemn character. Very gentle and high class, and I am…not. I really want to take our relationship to a higher level, yet we're barley even, snogging yet. We have a few times, but they we more just pecks, and they only occurred when I had succeeded in a duty or task she had assigned, but I would like so much to have her be my lady. Hell, perhaps to even take her hand in marriage one day. Please Severus, just tell me what to do!"

Severus wanted to laugh, at that ridiculousness. Dolores love him? It was quite the understatement. The bitch wouldn't even fall in love with the richest man of high class in the world. He really wanted to leave though, and was desperate to get back to his dorm, far away from Argus. He came up with something.

"Just ask yourself. You know what to do. I'm not going to run your love life. You're such a bother Argus…I must go. If I must suggest something, it is that you could perhaps…seduce her. Do all you can to win her…corrupted heart. Clean up, groom, trim, brush your teeth, correct your grammar, and wear cleaner clothing. That is all I can say. Good night."

Severus walked out of the corridor, leaving Argus to take his words to heart.

_'Well those were the words of a very intelligent man…alright, I'll change…for the Madam…'_

* * *

_'That was an inconsiderably large waste of my time.'_

Severus had never been so relieved to return to him dorm. Argus had really undone himself that night on the annoyance factor. He was exhausted, and very ready to snooze the night away…so that he did.

….

_The previous Lily dream had continued. He was still 19 and starting a relationship with Lily. He was aware that it was a false reality, but treated it as if it was a real one, just like how he yearned it to be. He held Lily's hand as they left a muggle café. He only had one thing on his mind, being a love stricken man and all, yet it was something that hadn't even crossed her mind…yet. It was just a dream after all, if it was real life he wouldn't dare pull on such an upcoming task, it would just ruin everything._

_"I believe a stay at my home tonight is in order, love." He told her, wrapping his arm around her._

_She blushed. It was so sudden…_

_He didn't need an answer; this was his dream after all. He grasped her hand tighter and directed her towards his home. _

_It was a typical 4__th__ date. Dinner, a slow and peaceful walk home…and the sex of course._

_Just his definition of an amazing slumber…_

* * *

_'Hermione….Hermione…you're so beautiful…you're a far better snogger than what's her face, Pansy…oh love…get in the bath with me…'_

Draco opened his eyes just barely and was thrown aback when the first thing he saw was Goyle's eyes and crooked smirk.

"G-g-goyle? What the bloody hell are you,"

He was interrupted by his hard laughter along with Crabbe and Blaise's outbursts.

"What is it you twats?"

"Y-you…like…Granger?" Blaise mustered out, while struggling to quite laughing.

"W-what, the…no! Merlin no! You're teasing right? Now I want truthful answers as to why the three of you gits are around my bed watching me sleep!"

Their laughing eased down a bit. Goyle spoke up rather than the other two who cowered in fear a bit.

"Well, we all heard you moaning and…having a jolly time with yourself…so we couldn't help but get up and see what the commotion was…and it didn't take long at all for you to give us the answer to who your crush is…you were practically yelling it."

It took a few moments for it all to kick in properly. He was beyond embarrassed, and even angrier. He didn't know how to respond, or how he was going to convince the three that they were mistaken.

"You were all bloody mistaken, damn it! I despise that filthy bitch, Granger with all of my being! Now go to bed you stalkers!"

"Whatever you say…lover boy." Blaise muttered, still giggling. He received a forceful smack to the face with Draco's pillow, and that happened to be enough convincing.

"Fine, fine Draco, if you stand by your word then we will too. Personally I wouldn't even give half a damn if you were hot for the mudblood; she's got a far better appeal than Parkinson anyway…" Goyle stated, as Crabbe and Blaise rushed back into their beds, knowing what was to come.

"Cram it! If I hear one last word about that filthy Granger I'll paralyze all three of you!"

"Chill Draco…you're only upset because you got…caught."


	10. A brief discussion

Chapter 10- The brief discussion 

"Caught for doing what you sorry son of a bitch?!" Draco screamed at Goyle, who was cowered and shattered down on the floor.

"Get up! We're going to fight like a couple of muggle drunks! That'll teach you!...I said get up now you coward!"

"D-draco…calm down, I was just,"

Draco took his wrist with arduous force and yanked him up. He punched him, and then went in for another, only to be halted by the other two.

"Stop man…this is ridiculous!" Crabbe protested, not convincing the vengeful and unforgiving Draco Malfoy.

"Don't you tell me to stop you pathetic fatass! I can handle this myself!"

Goyle received a strong and painful kick to the stomach, making him double over.

"I-I'm s-sorry Draco…" Goyle muttered, as politely as he could for his life's sake.

Draco quit his outrageously heinous antics and snarled one last thing before going back to bed.

"No you're not you pathetic waste of air…you're just afraid of me."

The three looked at him, in tremendous fear. Crabbe had the audacity to speak.

"I'm afraid now…we all are." 

….

The three fear stricken Slytherins' decided to spend the rest of that night in Filch's corridor, for obvious reasons. It was clear that Draco's aggression problem was getting worse, and he needed some serious counseling, at least his 'friends' thought he did.

….

He couldn't sleep for the rest of that night, he was just too distracted. Not only from his ridiculously frequent thoughts of Hermione, but the previous situation he was in. He took his anger out on the dresser, still using his muggle efforts, by kicking and pounding the it.

It took a while for him to calm down and retain his thoughts.

_'Maybe those gits' are right…I've got the same anger issues as my loathing, ungrateful father. Hell, it seems like they'd be used to it by now…I've been pure rage and torture for the past five years. Five years…hold on…that's how long I've known…her…she did this to me…shit, I should've known. The filthy, disease filled muggle! Why is she doing this to me? Damn it…she's about to get one hell of a torturous treatment the next time those brown eyes meet mine…'_

* * *

Holiday break had approached, and everyone had been packing their things for their brief stays at home. Most of the students loved getting time off of school. Except for one…Draco. He did enjoy not being in school, but he hated being around his father, his arrogant, highly prejudicing, stuck up, tight ass, Voldemort worshipper. He prayed that he wouldn't grow up to be anything like him, yet he was already taken on a few of his characteristics, aside from the physical features, the aggressiveness, muggle born stereotype, and enough formal class for a king.

His mother on the other hand, was nothing to fear. Her sweet and gentle nature was something to look forward to; of course he kept this side of him to himself. She was nothing like Lucius Malfoy. Almost the complete opposite in fact. Draco wondered constantly why on earth his genial and innocent mother married such a brutal and self-loathing man. As much as a mystery it was, Draco was certain of one thing, now that he was experiencing a similar dilemma to his parents 'acquaintance.' His love interest who was the complete contradiction to him, by blood and persona. As they say, opposites attract.

….

He dazed out the window on the train. He was alone. His currently former mates were sitting in another compartment, clearly still angry at Draco. He didn't give a bother though, he was perfectly fine by himself. At the time he had preferred the silence anyway.

….

The arrival to his manor was a bit frightful for him. It was likely just the way his father was glaring at him from the doorway. His mother smiled, innocently. His returned the gesture, for he had much more admiration for his mother than his father.

He gulped and held his shaking hand out to father. Their hands met and shook quickly.

"Draco."

"Father."

"Come inside, son."

Draco exhaled and took a step inside.

It was just like it always was. Cold, dark, and chillingly suspenseful. He was guided by his father towards the large dinner table, often used for Death eater meetings.

"Take a seat, son. We have some discussing to do." Lucius stated, smirking evilly at Draco. He gulped and sighed silently, then sat down. He managed a smile back at his father, being as subtle as possible.

The house elf, Wella, approached them with their dinner and some wine, which was normally only allowed for Draco on special occasions.

Lucius poured him a glass taking him by surprise.

"A-are you sure?" He asked, more satisfied than frightened.

"You're a young man now, Draco, feel free."

Suddenly the usual alcohol binges he'd have at school with Filch didn't seem so rebellious now, now that his father was _letting_ him drink.

Lucius sipped his wine, then cleared his throat and asked Draco his first question.

"How has your year been so far?"

"Alright."

"Alright? You normally have a more extensive response than that. Are you sure things are working out for you?"

"Uh…oh yeah, they're fine." He replied, lying.

"Good then. Now we should do that discussing about the Dark Lord's plans and all."

This made Draco quiver. He honestly had no loyalty in Voldemort at all, and he was only doing his biddings for his father, who obviously wouldn't have fancied him not doing so anyway.

"Right, then."

….

After their hour long chat about all of the current obstacles and challenges that were to be completed by the Dark Lord had been covered, Draco was seriously ready to go to bed, not that he was tired, just sick of all the Voldemort plans.

He stood up and let out a fake yawn and began to walk off, only to be stopped by his father.

"Hold tight, Draco, we have some more discussing to do."

He rolled his eyes, only doing so since he was turned away from his father, of course he'd never do such a thing while looking his way, he would really get a hasty punishment if that were to occur.

"But father…"

"Hush, Draco. Now take a seat. We are done discussing the Dark Lord; I have something else in mind."

Slight relief struck him, and he sat back down.

"You're mother recently had a talk with Miss Parkinson's mother, and you know that they have a strong acquaintance, and so the usual Holiday party will be held here in a few days. There will be some other guests as well, particularly some of Voldemort's followers. Your mother recommended that you escort Pansy, and perhaps have a dance with her, but nothing more than that, of course."

Draco didn't know how to reply. He and Pansy had gotten in a fight a couple weeks earlier, and they had spilt. He didn't really care for her much anymore anyway. He decided to tell the truth, of course excluding the information on his resentful crush on the mudblood.

"W-well father, you see the thing is…"

Lucius' eyes narrowed in concern, making Draco choose his words even more carefully than planned.

"Pansy and I are not together anymore…we had a fight…"

"Is that so? Tell me son, was did you two quarrel over? You bonded greatly over the summer; I bit too well in fact."

"Well, I don't know exactly…you know, it just happened."

"Hmm…well alright then. I actually expected you two to last. It was almost as if you were…soul mates. Ah, it doesn't matter, it's not like a young man of your age is going to take a liking to the term 'soul mates' anyhow."

Draco returned a small smile, agreeing with his father. He was too young for full on commitment.


	11. To Love a Mudblood

_A/N- I personally think this is my best chapter so far. I hope you like it._

* * *

Chapter 11- To Love a Mudblood

Draco wasn't too thrilled at the Malfoy Holiday party on December 24. He stayed put on the couch by the fireplace. He crossed his arms and dazed into the flames of the fire. He was so bored at the time that he was convinced that he'd rather be in his Arithmancy class.

He was on the brink of dozing off, until he was stopped short by none other than Pansy Parkinson. He shot up and glared hastily at his ex. He didn't want anything to do with her. Especially not now.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"My mother insisted that you and I set aside our differences and have a dance, and…I forgive you anyway. I mean, it's not like I've never thought about Blaise while we were in the midst of things…"

_'Zabini? Damn! I never would've thought…'_

"I'm…not in the mood Pansy."

"Not in the mood? And you think I am? You can't go through with a quick dance?" She protested with anger filling her tone as she spoke.

"No."

"Well I never! You truly are a selfish son of a bitch!"

Draco stood and grabbed a handful of Pansy's hair and growled into her ear.

"You don't ever call my mother a bitch…you pathetic ditzy ex-fashion victim."

"Let go of me you goon! I know what this is all about. That disgusting Granger! Of course…I should've seen this coming. It was so obvious…all the times you've insulted her, it was clearly just an action of a subliminal outburst of affection…a-and I knew you were staring at someone in the great hall all those times, I-I supposed you were just glaring at Potter…well, hell, I was wrong there…you were just staring at the mudblood's small and undeveloped chest! And you call yourself a man? Please. Longass is more manly than you…I never thought I'd hear myself say that out loud…but I'm damn proud that I did! It's something you should know! Aside from the fact that you're the biggest arrogant, nauseating, selfish, prideful, prick that had ever liv…"

She was interrupted by a punch to her crooked, pug-like nose. She fell to the floor, screaming as blood ran from her nostrils. Of course just about everyone at in the large room turned their attention to a raging Draco and his distressed ex on the floor. Mrs. Parkinson rushed over to her daughter and helped her up, and glared at Draco.

"The bitch deserved it." He mustered out.

His father stayed where he was across the room, still threatening Draco with his dark glare. His mother walked over with her hand over her lips, surprised at Draco's sudden and obscene act of violence.

"D-draco, why did you…what happened?" She muttered out, looking scared rather than angry.

He didn't reply, simply because he didn't know how to.

Pansy had a convincing comeback.

"I'll tell you why Mrs. Malfoy. It appears that Draco here is in love with a mudblood, Hermione Granger. So he just couldn't stand the fact that I knew, and that I was just trying to help him but pointing out all of her wrongs, I mean…do you approve of this? Your whole family is pureblood after all."

Draco felt the urge to rage out on her again, yearning to punch the little rat even harder this time, but he couldn't, just not in front of his mother.

"Is this true, Draco?" She asked, silently, seeming to fear the answer.

"No! Of course not! Why would I like a muggle born? She's out of her wits mother!"

"Just go upstairs to your room, Draco. We shall discuss this later…"

He did as she said, and angrily strode up the stairs.

….

"I want a great explanation right now, Draco. Your way of violence earlier with far from necessary." His father scowled.

Draco stood up from the edge of his bed and slowly paced back and forth while avoiding eye contact from Lucius, this way he found it easier to lie.

"Alright Father, you see, Pansy has deceived all of you tonight. Not that I'm surprised…everyone will always believe the girl, but not just her…a girl in general. So I could tell you my side of the story, but you wouldn't believe it."

"_Look at me Draco!" _His father stated coldly.

His eyes drew up to his, seeming suspenseful, cold and pierce.

"Now, I do not give a bloody damn about what the girl said earlier. I just want to hear your cutting edge persuasive speech on what drove you to resort to such a muggle act."

Draco gulped for what must've been the millionth time that night. He didn't know what to say, since technically Pansy had told the truth. He was indeed regretfully in love with Hermione; he was even mentally calling her by her first name.

"I just…wasn't thinking straight. She was pissing me off. You know how girls are sometimes; they just drive a man crazy."

"That's no excuse Draco. Not that I _really_ care that you laid your hand on her, em…let's just keep that between you and I…as I was saying, what was it exactly that angered you? I highly doubt that it had anything to do with a mudblood correct?"

Lucius laughed a bit at that last sentence, but Draco was far from that.

"No, of course not father."

"Good, but _what_ was it?"

Draco contemplated quickly, fighting to make up a valid lie.

"Uh…to be completely honest…she just…refused to…do something…"

"Do wha…oh." His father stopped. The anger seemed to fade off of his face and was replaced by a look of distraught surprise.

"Well…son, how can you expect her to give in to your every demand? We may be a family of high class and greatly extended power, but unfortunately, we can't always get our way. Clearly your outburst of anger as a response to her opposition was simply ridiculous."

Draco sat back down on his bed, and at this point he just wanted to sleep and forget about everything. His pent up internal feelings were killing him, he wanted to scream out in frustration, but couldn't do so, of course not while his arrogant father was in the room. He was in enough trouble as it was.

"I apologize, father."

"Don't do so to me, Draco, I believe you need to do so to your mother, for she is the most offended by all of this."

He strode out of the room and allowed Narcissa to enter. She looked far from cross, more disappointed.

She took a seat next to her son, and being far more gentle and understanding than her husband, rested her hand gently on his back.

"Oh, Draco, It has become quite apparent over the years that you have the temper of your father." She sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't develop that characteristic."

Although he had been told many times before than he had a horrible anger problem by his classmates, he himself just didn't truly believe it.

"Well, I'm certain that your father has already lectured you quite enough this evening, but I must say one thing, you may not understand, simply because it's not possible for your kind…all males, but know this, we women can really take things to heart, more than men do, and what you did to Pansy earlier really hurt her, and I don't mean just physically, but emotionally. Draco you can't just…act out like that, no matter how angry a girl can make you. You must at least try to think…about what you're doing, and what you're about to do."

Draco had honestly zoned out on most of what she said. It was just so…disinteresting. At least Lucius had been threatening enough to grab his full on attention, but evidently, his mother just couldn't.

"I would like you to apologize to Miss Parkinson. They are about to leave, but please just do this, to help her feel better, even if you don't forgive her, just make her believe so. Okay?"

"Yes, mother."

She smiled slightly and patted his back. They stood up at almost the same time and hit the hallway. Draco strode hastily down the long and dim hallway, towards the Parkinson family. His cold gray eyes met Pansy's, showing anything but forgiveness.

She straightened herself up confidently, but Draco could still tell that she was frightened of him. This made him feel powerful. He didn't even care that it was wrong, he was proud of his overpowering angst and dark charisma towards others.

"Well?" Pansy muttered silently. Her tall and bold father stood behind her, so Draco knew not to mess this up.

He put his hand out and quickly shook her hand. "Sorry." He muttered hastily.

Her father grimaced at him, as did her mother.

"Let's go dear." Her mother spoke. Pansy sneered at Draco one last time. She turned and went out the door to Draco's relief.

* * *

He slept well that night. Better than at Hogwarts. His large and well cushioned mattress allowed him to drift away peacefully. He didn't dream about Hermione for the first time in a while, but he thought about her when he woke up. His eyes drew to the curtains, where the sunlight was just begging to be let in, however Draco preferred the darkness of his room, especially since his eyes weren't fully adjusted yet. He glanced at his clock on the dresser and noticed it was nearly noon. His parents had let him sleep in. He got up and stretched, then went into the bathroom to shower. Once he was finished he went downstairs. He gathered his presents and opened them. Now that he was older he wasn't nearly as eager to open them as he was in his younger years, and didn't care too much for what he got.

A new broomstick, the latest edition in fact, new clothes, and a set of new quills, all from some rare bird species, was all that beheld of his previously wrapped gifts. He was satisfied.

"Thank you." He told both of his elders.

He took a seat at the table, and ate his breakfast, well technically 'lunch,' but breakfast to him. His father seemed different that morning. He seemed to be giving him a distasteful glare. His mother on the other hand seemed to be avoiding him completely. Her eyes wouldn't move from the hourglass on the middle of the table. She looked a bit frightened. Draco just figured that she was still upset over what happened last night.

He sipped his pumpkin juice, and was slightly taken aback by the way Lucius was looking at him, and he had never seen him look so concerned. His mother stood up and left the room, but glared at Lucius before doing so.

He had drunken half of his glass before he began to feel strange, and almost sickly. He suddenly felt the urge to leave, and quickly. He stood, without asking his father to be excused. He turned but was halted by Lucius. His eyes met his fathers' quickly. Lucius smirked cruelly and scowled, "Feeling unwell, Draco?"

Fear struck Draco at an unbelievably quick momentum as Lucius grabbed his wrist very tightly and practically dragged him to the living room. Draco felt stranger and more nauseated by the moment. He couldn't believe it. _Had his own father poisoned him?_

He threw him down on a chair by the fireplace and wrapped a rope around him.

"Father, what are you,"

"You really think that I wasn't suspicious after what happened last night? C'mon Draco you should know that doesn't abide with me. I knew you were lying! It was far too obvious…you see son, lying isn't easy, well, perhaps it is, at least for us Malfoys,' but it takes practice to become good at it, and son, your deceit would've been recognized by a simpleton."

Lucius took a seat in a more cushioned chair across from him. He crossed his legs and began his plan.

"You look frightened Draco. Don't be. I only poured some Veritaserum in your pumpkin juice is all, just enough to give me some real answers."

He fought against the ropes, but no avail. The effects of the potion had weakened him as well.

"Well, let's begin, shall we?"

"Father, please…"

"Hush, Draco, wait until I ask my question."

He silenced and feared for what was to come.

"Do you feel for a muggle born?"

"Yes." _Damn it._

"Isn't this shocking…after all these years of telling you just how corrupted and ridicule their nature is…oh well. How long have you felt this way?"

"Two months."

"Hmm, that's not bad, at least now I can convince to reverse these feelings for her, it has only been a short time after all…"

"Do you _love_ her?"

"Yes." Draco hadn't even known that for sure himself.

"Intriguing. How long have you _liked_ her?"

"Two years." Draco surprised himself again.

Lucius rubbed his forehead in frustration; he cursed to himself and then met Draco's eyes again.

"Oh Draco…it now pains me that I have more to ask…"

"Please stop. I have already told you everything!"

"No, you haven't. Tell me Draco, do you dream about her?"

"Yes."

"How often?"

"Almost every night."

"Bloody hell. This will be one arduous love-reverse…"

"C-can I go now?"

"No. I'm not quite through yet son. Time to get a bit more personal."

Draco gulped, fighting to try to hold back his next answer.

"If, in some odd reality, you two were to date, would you take pleasure in…making love to her?"

It was definitely an odd and awkward question, and Draco fought to not answer, but failed.

"Yes." _Bloody hell…_

"Huh…should I even bother asking you more? I'd hate to waste a good twenty minutes of that stuff left in you…I must say, I'm quite disappointed in you…"

Draco looked down, ashamed of himself. He cursed under his breath for drinking that juice earlier, then again his father would've likely found another way to get it in his system even if he hadn't drank the juice.

"Let's not waste any time, son. Now, I forget the girls name…I believe it was something peculiar, that started with an H. It sounded familiar. What was it?"

"Hermione."

"Last name?"

"Granger."

"Granger! Now I recall…that little nuisance that hangs around Mister Potter. Honestly Draco, I really would've imagined someone at least a tad more suitable to our family…but what can I expect? Just the fact that you love a muggle born makes me sick!"

Lucius stood up and paced back and forth, contemplating on what to ask next.

"Is she aware of this?"

"No."

"Good. That would be the last thing we need, a filthy blood falling head over heels for someone in our family. Were you planning on telling her anytime soon?"

"No."

"Good, but were you _ever_ planning on telling her?"

"I don't know." Draco didn't know that anything except 'yes' or 'no' was a possible answer when it came to these kinds of questions.

"Well you bloody well better not Draco! The next time we do this that answer better be a simple 'no.' "

_We'll be doing this again?! _Draco fearfully asked himself.

"Tell me Draco, do you…stare at her?"

"Yes."

"How often?"

"Every class I have with her, and in the Great hall."

"Do you talk to her?"

"Yes."

"Oh, do you?"

"In a manner of insults only."

"Oh, like that doesn't give anything away. Merlin, Draco, don't you know that women can read us like books? Of course she'll eventually figure out that you like her! If she has not already…"

"Oh tell me, son, if you could have her right now, in your presence, to do whatever crosses your wrong mind with her, would you?"

A few seconds passed, the Veritaserum had been slowly wearing off, but not enough to allow Draco to hold in his answer.

"Yes."

Lucius sighed and approached Draco. He untied him and said, "I believe I've heard enough for today…I'm hesitant to take any of this in."

Draco stood, ready to flee up to his room, but was first slapped forcefully across the face by his father. He then grasped his shirt and glared into his eyes for the hundredth time that day.

"It just…disgusts me to the fullest…the fact to you feel this way for something so vile. Pfft…to love a mudblood…"


	12. Neglect

Chapter 12- Neglect

_What do you do when you know something's bad for you_

_And you still can't let go…_

* * *

"Just forget about it, sweetheart." Narcissa told her son, as he was about to head back to school. He was still very shaken from the Veritaserum incident on Christmas. His father had left the room at the time, relieving Draco to the fullest. He no longer had any faith or liability in Lucius Malfoy.

"How can I mother? He violated me! Got into my deepest business! How can you love that bas…never mind."

His mother sighed and drew her attention to the oh so fascinating floor. She had to agree with her son, Lucius Malfoy was an asshole. However it was the fact that he wasn't like that when she met him. Of course he was still the self-loathing prejudice muggle hater that she found attractive, but she never dreamed that he would abuse a child of his. It was too late to turn back now though.

"You'll feel better once you return to school, love." She patted his back and embraced him goodbye. Draco shrugged and took her word for it there were definitely going to be some changes once he got back there.

* * *

Once he got to platform 9 ¾ he realized he had never been more relived to be going back to school. His fathers' cruel glare and smirk were debilitating him. Before he was allowed on the train, Lucius grabbed his shoulder and gave his final statement.

"You may be cross with me Draco, and well, I suppose I couldn't blame you if you were. Understand this, son. I only did what I did because I care for you. I strongly detest any lying from you, Merlin forbid you be completely truthful to me on your own intent…I knew you felt something for a filthy mudblood, that hesitation at the party…simply gave it away, son. Yes, it takes practice, hiding deceit. Remember what I told you. Do all you can to come to hate the impure girl. Perhaps the best thing to do would be to completely stay away from her, to not see her face at all, just to help forget about her. Do what you can to rid your feelings, Draco. What else can I say? Goodbye, son."

Draco sighed in relief at his departure. He knew how he was going to settle his planned upcoming regained hatred for Hermione. He wasn't going by his father's plan. He had his own idea in mind. He spotted the muggle-born talking to Ron and Harry, smiling and embracing the weasel, then the chosen one. He was in no mood to put up with any disputes with Ron or Harry, so he decided to save his insults to her for later, when she was alone.

He knew it was his time to shine when Ron and Harry headed for the bathroom. She stuck her nose in a book, as expected. She was then alone and vulnerable. He strode over to her; she didn't even notice his sudden presence until he was mere feet from her.

"Have a nice break mudblood?" He asked confidently.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she replied hastily.

_You._

"I asked you a question, Granger."

"It was fine. Now go away."

"No."

"Why?"

"I fancy pissing you off."

"Well you've done so quite enough in the past minute. So please…screw off."

"Damn, Granger…you sure are a hasty one aren't you?"

"Seriously Draco, what do you want?!"

"That's a good question, Hermione." Ron spoke, as he approached the two, along with Harry.

"Nothing to do with either of you losers. Well, I best be on my way, I have no intentions of obtaining some strange disease from any of you abnormals.' "

He strutted off and got onto the train, leaving the Golden trio confused.

"I'm um, not sure. He told me he liked pissing me off."

"He does to all of us Hermione. It's his hobby, motive and choice of life. Yup, he'll always be a genuine prick." Harry quoted, as they headed for the train.

….

_She's coming…now's my chance._ Draco thought to himself as he waited for his comeback in his compartment. Hermione was walking behind Harry and Ron, just 'waiting' for the upcoming embarrassment treatment of the day.

After Ron passed with Hermione just a couple feet behind Draco got the chance to slide his right foot out a bit, only enough for Hermione to not notice. As planned, she tripped over it and fell flat on her face. Draco laughed cruelly as she scowled at him and stood.

"What the bloody hell, Draco?"

"Just being productive with my well-being is all."

Ron glared at him and Hermione flashed her middle finger then walked off, admittedly turning on Draco at her boldness.

_That's one fierce bitch._

* * *

"Do you think he seems…I don't know…different?" Hermione couldn't help but ask once the three and Luna and Neville got situated into their compartment.

"So you think he isn't normally a jackass?" Ron replied sarcastically. Hermione was well aware that this was typical Draco behavior, but he still seemed off that day.

"Well obviously Ron. I just mean…"

"She's right." Harry accidentally interrupted. "He was clearly up to his asinine antics no doubt, but he still seemed peculiar, and suspicious. I suppose we should keep a close eye on him, just to make sure he doesn't start any trouble."

"Well said Harry. Malfoy's trouble making is however inevitable, and it won't be soon before long that he fires up a new dilemma."

….

Draco stared out his window. He was alone. He was beginning to feel isolated. His anger issues had caused him to lose friends, and his affectionate outburst for Hermione had caused him to lose his ex, Pansy. That and the punch to her nose on the Eve. He knew he was a bastard, and he was headed in the same direction as his cruel and hard-going father. Even after what had happened with him and Lucius he still despised someone far more than him…him himself.

He drifted into a light nap. He didn't dream, in fact, he hadn't done so since the Veritaserum incident a week earlier. He would simply drift into a chilling darkness.

He was awakened by a tap on the compartment door.

"We want to talk to you Malfoy." Crabbe quoted, standing alongside Goyle. Draco nodded and was enlightened that his former allies' were ready to redefine their acquaintance.

They stepped in and took a seat across from him, still seeming to keep their distance, but Draco didn't blame them.

They both smiled nervously, seeming to contemplate on what to say. Draco was already becoming impatient.

"You wanted something?"

They both shook a bit at the sudden tone of irritation. Crabbe spoke first.

"Y-yes, Draco. We've thought it through, and we would like to give you another chance. Of course we'd still like you to get some professional help and,…"

Goyle shoved his elbow into his arm, letting him know that he was supposed to leave the counseling part out; God knows that Draco wouldn't take kindly to that suggestion.

Draco's eyebrow rose, practically scaring the two enough to stumble off the bench. Draco rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. Goyle spoke regardless of Draco's zoning out.

"What he's saying is, you have nothing to be ashamed of mate. I mean, don't all of us Slytherins' have an aggressive side? I want to use the Cruciatus sometimes on Crabbe here, ha ha."

Crabbe shot a fearful look at Goyle.

"It's just our nature mate…there's nothing we can do about it. It's not like we should do anything about it."

"Praise of the pricks!" Crabbe shouted happily. Other people noticed of course, and gave his a look of dismay and grimace.

Draco however, hadn't laughed so hard in quite a while.

"Alright then. I suppose a befriending recognition is now in order." Draco said. Crabbe moved in for a hug, which was obviously out of the question. Draco cowered tightly against his window, letting the jolly oaf take a hint.

Draco simply held his hand out.

"Let's at least do this in a more…manly way gentlemen." He bluffed, along with a nod from Goyle, and a tomato red face from Crabbe.

….

Draco listened to the reunited friends gloat about their holiday breaks. He had nothing pleasant to discuss however.

It had suddenly came to him that there was still one member missing from the Slytherin trio.

"I assume Blaise isn't ready for forgiving." He said, not caring much for him anymore anyway.

"If he ever will. Don't be surprised mate, you'd always take your anger and violence out on him anyway." Goyle stated.

"His loss I suppose." Draco added.

"Yup, I suppose he just doesn't have that badass characteristic that we tough sons' of bitchs' have." Crabbe quoted, again being unnecessarily obscene.

"Right, then. Eh, how about we let loose when we get back to Hellwarts and have a good ol' binge at Filch's?" Goyle suggested. Crabbe's face lit up, likely at the prosperity of margaritas and daiquiris being possibly available.

"You two can go right ahead. I think I'll skip tonight." Draco replied, surprising the two.

"You sure? Since when do you turn down a chance to get booze?" Goyle asked.

"I eh, had plenty during my break."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Draco stared back out the window. The fact that he was now allowed to drink for his *matureness* lacked his strong desire of rebellion. Following guidelines was not his quota. Yet he had thought up a decent replacement for his former feelings of rebellious pride, torturing the mudblood into oblivion.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express halted at its destination at around 10:00 at night. As everyone was getting off, Draco decided to wait until everyone else got off to throw in another classic prideful Malfoy prejudice act on Hermione. The golden trio was usually the last ones' off, and if Hermione followed behind the guys like usual, then his plan would go accord.

He got off the train and stood aside the doorway, pressed against the side of the train to potentially 'hide' him. As he planned, the three Gryffindor's got off the train last and Hermione followed behind Ron. Draco smirked evilly and put his foot out just in time for Hermione to trip over it. She plummeted to the hard gravel ground at an unfair momentum, and surprised Draco to scream out his name, although she hadn't seen who exactly had tripped her yet.

Harry and Ron helped her up as Draco laughed and began to strut off. He was grasped at the collar but Harry and pulled harshly back towards him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Malfoy? It's no shock that you're being your usual prick self, but this is ridiculous." He growled, as Hermione and Ron glared.

"Just getting the point across to you nimrods that you all ought to stay out of my way."

"Well it would help if you stayed out of our way you infuriating dolt!" Hermione yelled, along with a simple nod of agreement from Harry and Ron.

It was just what he wanted. The bitch had thrown in her point. Now he had a slightly valid reason to pick on her, beyond the point that it was originally just for his own sadistic pleasure.

"Right then Weasel, Pothead, and mudblood, that shall be a simple task. See you losers."

Ron felt that the argument hadn't been completely settled yet, so he pulled his wand out only to be stopped by Harry.

"Hold it Ron. There's no point in getting in trouble already over his sorry ass. Let's just let this one go."

Ron sighed. "Alright Harry, but the next time he lays a single piece of him on Hermione I will,…"

"I know, Ron, and I will too." Harry interrupted.

* * *

Hermione gently rubbed her aching knees from the sudden stumble she had experienced just twenty minutes earlier. She was now in the Great hall attempting to eat at least some of her dinner. Draco had already racked her nerves enough that day and she feared what was to come from him the next day. She had three classes with him after all, so he had plenty of chances to mess with her.

She somehow achieved the audacity to look over to the Slytherin table. She wasn't sure what had persisted her to do so anyway. Sure enough, Draco was glaring her down. She scowled back and looked away.

_That lousy, high class, prejudice, tight ass, son of a bitch! What is with this sudden obsession with getting me on an edge? I've had enough._

Her anger was interrupted by the sweet and innocent Luna Lovegood.

"What did you receive for Merlin's birthday Hermione?"

"Just the newest edition of Hogwarts: A history and some new quills and clothes."

"Lovely. I got some purple sneakers that will likely get hidden from me by some tricksters, and some Sweet Dream potion, which I was overjoyed to receive."

Hermione smiled back. Luna then indulged herself into some cashew pudding and spoke with Neville on her holiday activities.

….

Pansy glared at Draco from a ways down the table. He ignored her childish antics and continued eating his garlic bread. He was officially over her pug face. She began whispering something in Daphne Greengrass' ear, and honestly it irritated him a bit. She was likely talking about him. He almost prayed that she wasn't or hadn't told anyone about the 'Hermione' mishap. After dinner when everyone got out to the hallway Draco walked up to Pansy and grabbed her hastily.

"East Corridor now." He muttered.

She jerked her arm away. "We're through you pesky hog! I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh calm down Pansy he just has a bit of a sexual craving is all. Merlin knows id do anything for the boy." Daphne giggled.

"Shut it, Greenass. I wouldn't sleep with this bitch if she was the last bitch on earth." He muttered and again hastily grabbed her arm, this time with more force.

He pulled her around the corner and refused to let go of her arms.

"Draco, what the?..."

"What did you tell Daphne?"

"Daphne? None of your bloody business you dick! Now let go of me before I charm your ass!"

"Pfft. Please Parkinson. We both know that you average a D in all of your spell classes. I'd be more threatened if Longbottom threatened me."

"Whatever. I'm still not telling you what I said to her. It had nothing to do with you anyway."

He grew impatient and drew out his wand. He held it up to her chin.

"I'd suggest you tell me Pansy unless you want to get enchanted back to the caveman days."

She rolled her eyes and kneed him.

He doubled over and dropped his wand.

"_B-bloody hell._" He muttered.

"Dick-less prick." Pansy snarled and strutted off.

He slowly stood up and limped down the hall. As if his night couldn't have gotten any worse, his love/hate interest walked out of the library with her arms full of none other than books. Draco stiffened up and cut with the limping. He couldn't show that he was weak. He became prominent with his stride and brushed past the muggle born knocking her books out of her arms.

"_Damn it!" _He heard he muster, allowing him to grin eternally.

"You're just who I wanted to bloody see!" she yelled sarcastically as she knelt down to pick up her book load.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He replied happily.

"Just go away before I cast your ass into another dimension."

That was the second 'threat' he had received that night, in merely just 10 minutes. He knew he was a jerk but this was ridiculous.

"Good one Granger, but I'm not sure if you could regarding the fact that you received a 90% on that last potions test."

Hermione dropped all of her books again due to the shock of him somehow knowing what grade she got. She was so ashamed of it she hadn't told anyone, not even Harry or Ron. She had never gotten anything lower than a 98% on anything. She just happened to have a migraine when she took _that_ test.

"H-how the bloody hell did you know that?!"

"I have my ways of finding out things, Granger."

"Stay the hell out of my business you moron!"

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not?"

_Because I'm regrettably in love with you._

"I own everyone's business mudblood. It's quite a shock that you haven't figured that out yet."

"Oh believe me Draco, I have. The whole damn Malfoy family tree is corrupted by assholes, obviously including yourself."

He punched her hard on the nose. She screeched and fell back, and blood and tears consumed her face.

He gave her one final glare before he strutted off, almost feeling bad.

* * *

_A/N- I hope this chapter was decent, and not a waste of your time. I guess you could say that Draco is acting so aggressive due to his hormones or just his own 'Malfoy' personality. Option two is my answer anyway. _

_I'm taking a break from Draco's POV in the next chapter and possibly the one after. The next chapter will be focused on Snape and Harry, when Harry...you'll have to wait and see! You can probably guess anyway from the timing. The story currently takes place in January. The next chapter will be mostly book/movie based. Let's just say that Voldemort finally starts to actually harm Harry. _

_Anyway, I'd love to hear any opinions/thoughts on the story so far. Reviews would come in handy for upcoming chapters:) ~Ahna _


End file.
